Defying Ghosts
by Miss Doodlebug
Summary: My Chemical Romance are in the process of writing and recording The Black Parade. Due to this they are spending the next three months in a haunted mansion. During the process, find out the mystery and horror behind the mansion, how powerful Gerard and Frank's feelings are for each other, and get deep into the hearts of Frerard.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Killjoys! Some of you might know me from Twitter. I'm KellBranders or you might know me as Doodlebug :D

I really did enjoy writing this fanfic and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. It has a lot of emotion and heart in it.

Enjoy it guys! And please let me know what you think! :)

Chapter 1: Inspiration

Gerard:

"Fuck, I can't think of anything!" I yelled out in frustration while covering my face with my hands. Where the hell was my inspiration? It was so odd of me to be so blank like this. Usually my head was swarming with ideas.

"Knock Knock Knock!"

I removed my hands from my face and glared at the door.

"Come in!" I replied. Just then, she entered. The best thing that has ever happened to me. My girlfriend, Lindsey.

"I made you some coffee, sleepy head. You've been in here all night! Did you think of anything yet?" She said with her perfect smile which was painted bright with that blood-red lipstick she always wore.

I looked up from my desk and gave her a cheeky grin. "Unfortuantely not." I said getting up from my chair where I'd been sitting for what felt like ages. I walked around the desk and stepped towards her. I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her towards me. Her hair was shiney today. A perfect shade of black. Much like mine, but more full of life.

"Gee, I know that you are struggling with ideas for this album, but don't you think its time to take a break? You've been sitting here all night. And to be honest with you, I missed you in bed last night." She said raising her eyebrows and biting her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry, babe. I just didn't have a clue about what to do. I still don't." I said frowning.

She took both my hands off her hips and held them.

"I have faith in you, Gee. I know you are gonna come up with something extraordinary!" She said while throwing her arms around my neck. I hugged her as tight as I could and stuck my face in her neck. Her perfume reminded me of the day we met.

It was 2003. My band, My Chemical Romance, opened for her band, Mindless Self Indulgence. I had a different girlfriend at the time, but when I saw Lindsey... My whole body felt weak, and my haed was spinning. From the moment she did her famous "Lindsey bend" with her bass guitar. I felt something going on in my heart.

Now we live together, here in Burbank California. I don't plan on committing any time soon, due to my career. I mean if I'm gonna be out there on tour all the time, she is gonna feel totally neglected, right?

"I have to go for band practice now, we're recording a new song in two days." She said playing with my hair. She always seemed to do that. I mean, it was shoulder-length. It was so long she probably couldn't resist it. I leaned in and kissed her passionately. She delivered the same amount of passion. She moaned out of pleasure.

"Okay, but don't be too long." I Said leaning my forehead up against hers. She gazed into my eyes.

"I won't be long." She said with one of her adorable smiles. I helped her to her car by carrying her bass. I pressed a button on the car remote and the trunk popped open. I slid the bass in gently and slammed the trunk shut. I quickly ran over to the car door. She gave me a passionate hug and sat down in the driver's seat.

"See ya later!" She smiled. I shut the car door and watched as she pulled out of the driveway. I gave her a wave goodbye just before I went inside. I grabbed the coffee she had made me on the counter. I sipped it with enjoyment and walked over to the lounge, where I found myself with my feet on the coffee table and my lazy ass on the three-seater couch.

I glanced out the window. It was so sunny and hot today. I sipped my coffee a second time. I placed the mug on the table. I saw a comic book I had left on the coffee table yesterday. I picked it up and flipped through the pages. I noticed a picture of a young boy at a funeral. He looked so sad, so lost and alone. I brought the comic closer to my eyes and noticed an old woman laying in a coffin which stood before the young boy. I wondered what could have caused her to die. This picture reminded me of when I was younger, and I had to attend my grandmother's funeral. I was so changed after that day. My brother and I both were completely different boys after her death. We both became...dark. From that day forward I had so many questions about death. Like, where do we go after death; how do we know we're gonna die; why do we have to die, etc.

That's when it hit me. The perfect idea for a new album. I finally figured it out. In my imagination I have always believed that death comes in the form of your most fondest memory. I don't know why I believe that. I guess its just what I choose to believe.

I ripped my phone out of my pocket and dialled my band's manager. I told him I have a plan.

A WEEK LATER.

Frank:

I was just taking a nice, calm nap when suddenly... "BANG!" my bedroom door slammed open.

"Frank! Get up!" I fell off my bed and hit my head on the side of the bed. The hard part of it.

I looked around to see who had just almost caused me to die. It was Gerard Way, my band mate.

"Fuck, Gerard you scared the living shit out of me! What are you doing here?!" I said laughing and holding my head which was pounding with pain.

"Oh! Frank I'm so sorry I scared you!" Gerard said walking over to me. He put his hand on my head and rubbed it. I moaned with pleasure as the pain started to ease. He had a way with massaging people. Everyone who has gotten a massage from Gerard says that they have never felt such relief. I guess its because he has strong hands from all the drawing he does. He is such an amazing artisit. He's so passionate. It actually makes me wish I could draw as good as him sometimes.

"Oh Gerard, that's so good, don't stop." I said smiling as the pain began to fade away.

He smiled and helped me off the floor. He sat me on my bed and sat down next to me. It was good to see him again. Ever since I've moved here to California for this album. Its been good hanging around with Gerard, Mikey, Ray and Bob, but If I had a choice I'd stay in Belleville, New Jersey with my girlfriend, Jamia. God, I missed her. We've been dating since High School. So I can't wait to see her when this album gets planned out. To be honest with you I was excited about this album. I had a good feeling about it. Even though we had nothing planned yet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking rather confused. He turned his head and looked straight at me.

"We have an idea for our album!" He said with one of his most adorable smiles. I don't know why but I've always found his smiles to be one of the most adorable things on earth. I try to ignore that thought when it comes around, because its kinda odd to think that your band mate has an adorable smile.

"No way Gee! Oh my God!" I said with a huge grin. I had been waiting for him to say that for the passed two years! Now finally, he has said it! I felt the need to give him a hug. So I leaned over and swung my arms around his belly. He giggled and threw his arms under my arms and hugged me back. He has never hugged me so tight like this before. We stayed in that position for about five seconds. As I pulled away its like he didn't wanna let go for some reason, but he quickly realized and let go.

"I've already told Mikey, Ray and Bob! We're going to be recording and writing the album at the Paramour Mansion!" He said with great excitement in his eyes.

"Hold up, isn't that place haunted?" I asked raising my eyebrows and holding my chin.

"Well its supposedly haunted. But plenty of other bands go there to record, Frank. Its gonna be awesome!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

I had heard about this place. It was built in 1923 and its a 22,000-square-foot mansion. It was first owned by a slient film star and his wife. They were constantly throwing lavish parties for members of high society. One cold, foggy night as the flim star's wife was travelling home, her car plunged off the side of the road. She was instantly killed. After that some rich, old lady decided to turn it into a school for girls. Due to an earthquake in the area the old lady got paranoid and shut down the school. A couple years after that a woman by the name of Dana Hollister buys the place and turns it into a recording studio.

"You sure its safe, Gee? I mean I've heard some crazy shit about this place." I said biting my index finger.

"Frank, trust me. I've done my research. Its completely safe. Besides, if our manager says its gonna take a lot of work for this album to be perfcet, we have to stay there for a couple weeks." He said putting his hand on my thigh. I don't think he noticed he did that. I kept my head completely still and glanced down at his hand. It was so warm. He followed my eyes, quickly pulled his hand away and cleared his throat.

"So watcha say Frankie, you in?" He said with that adorable smile which I couldn't resist even if I tried.

I sighed. "Yes, of course, anything you want Gerard." I said wrapping my arm around his shouders.

"YES!" He said while grabbing me and huggimg me again.

Maybe this would be a fun experience, just me, my band mates and my music. Who knows maybe its not haunted after all?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Confusion

Gerard:

I have always kinda felt this weird thing for Frank. I don't know why. I guess its some sort of "brotherly appreciation" thing, because he's kind of like a brother to me. My mind was all over the place. I was staring at Frank while he observed the road side as the bus we were seated in was moving at a slow speed. Myself, Ray, Mikey, Bob and Frank were in the back of our tour bus chatting and laughing. I wasn't speaking much. I was just damn excited about where we were headed. We were on our way to the Paramour.

"Why so quiet, Gerard?" Asked Ray with an odd smile.

"Oh no reason, just excited." I replied.

"He looks constipated!" Frank shouted in my direction. Everyone found that very amusing.

"Frank!" I shouted while my cheeks filled with a bright red.

"Well you do." Frank said laughing.

"I'm not, okay?" I said raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms with a cheeky smile.

"Prove it!" Yelled out Mikey from the left of the bus.

"No, fuck you all!" I said shoving my face in my hands, unable to look at anyone because of my current embarrassment.

"Guys, leave the poor man alone." Said Ray while he was giggling.

"Oh whatever!" Said Frank looking at Ray and flipping his hand like he could'nt care less.

The bus came to a complete stop. We'd been travelling for about an hour.

"We're here!" Shouted the bus driver, who just so also happened to be our manager.

"Thanks man!" I said to our manager with an excited look in my eyes. I was so amped to get started as soon as we got inside. The rest of the guys hopped out and got their bags. I grabbed my bags from that little compartment under the bus and headed towards the gates. They were about ten meters tall. I waited for the guys to catch up to me by the gates. We all stood and stared at the biggest most amazing mansion we've ever laid our eyes on.

"Holy crap!" Shouted Frank in awe. Bob looked as though he was going to faint from looking at the size of this place. Our manager was holding an abnormally sized remote. He pressed a button on it and the gates began to open. I started walking as soon as there was a big enough gap for me to get through. I glanced at Frank with a childish look on my face. He started walking next to me.

"Wow Gee, this looks like its going to be a lot of fun!" Frank said smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded quickly. We walked through an enormous garden. There were about en different statues, all huge and carved with perfection. I stopped next to one to observe it closer. It was a little girl. She looked as though she had tears running down her cheeks. I frowned a bit, confused at the statue. I leaned in closer to have a better look. I noticed that on the statue's arm there were what looked as if they were cuts. I ran my hand over them. I straightened my back and carried on walking, I still had a frown on my face.

We soon came up to a fountain which was still in order. I watched Frank as he observed the fountain. I sqiunted my eyes a little bit while staring at him, I was trying to understand why he was observing the fountain like that. I was getting lost in his eyes. I watched as they moved up and down, studying the fountain. The colour of his eyes was a light green with a shade of hazel that coated them. I could'nt bring myself to look away, when suddenly, Mikey put his hand on my shoulder.

"This place looks fucking awesome!" Mikey said lifting his eyebrows and grinning at me. Startled by his appearence I quickly shook my head to turn my attention away from Frank.

"Yeah bro! I can't wait to see what's inside!" I said enthusiastically.

We continued walking. I perceived a change in the weather. It was changing to a gloomy, gray, over-cast day. I enjoyed weather like that. It was so cozy, I loved to cuddle with Lindsey in that weather. Its just too bad I would'nt be seeing her for the next three months.

Eventually we made it to the front door, which was huge. Not as big as the front gates but very big.

Our manager rung the doorbell. It sounded like one of those creepy ones that you would hear in a horror movie.

A middle aged woman answered the door.

"Helloooooo! Welcome, welcome! It is such an honor to have My Chemical Romance here to record!" She said with a huge smile.

"Thanks so much for having us." Said our manager shaking her hand. She looked odd. Her hair was tied up in a huge knot on top of her head and she had these weird looking eyes, which had huge bags under them. It looked like she hadn't slept in years.

"I'm Dana. Come in! Let me show you around!" She said while directing us inside.

When I first got through the door all I could do was stand there with my mouth wide open. It was fucking huge! There was a lounge area with red carpeting and a fireplace. There were about seven different couches to match the carpet, all of which looked a hundered years old, but so well kept and neat. The floor was pure white marble with black specks dispersed all over it. There were paintings on every wall and the ceiling was so high up. There were columns and pillars carved with the most accurate details I have ever seen.

Frank dropped his bags on his feet from shock of the sight.

"OUCH FUCK!" He yelled out in pain.

We all laughed at him. Mikey almost fell to his knees from laughter. Frank joined in the laughter and shook his head.

"You okay, Frank?" I asked. For some reason I hated seeing Frank get hurt. It felt like someone was stabbing me in the throat when I saw him in pain, and the worst part about that was, I didn't even know why.

"Yeah Gee, I'm fine." He said looking up at me. He was a couple inches shorter than me, which made me feel protective over him.

"Ohhh-La-La! Gee!" Shouted Bob. He was teasing us again. He always had this idea that we were in love or something. That was completely not the case. I just loved Frank as a friend and Bob never understood that.

"Uggh Bob, leave us alone." I said flipping my hand at Bob. He laughed and shook his head.

I glanced up at a huge staircase. It was wide and it split in two different directions. One leading to the right of the second floor and one leading to the left.

"Now, there are five floors altogether and seventy-three rooms." Said Dana. Ray cussed in awe.

"Come come, up the stairs now!" Called out Dana from the top of the stairs. She showed us the whole building. That whole process took about two hours in total. There were so many different rooms. There were enormous bedrooms and bathrooms; Libraries; lounges; kitchens; halls; dining rooms; game rooms and then there was this little cozy room. It was very small and it had a single bed with a lamp table next to it. There was a little gap of walking space next to the bed and the wall. There was a door which lead to a small bathroom with just a shower, toilet and basin, and the room had one tiny window which provided a small amount of light.

"In this very room a teenage girl by the name of Adrienne used to cut herself. She was mental so she was forced to be locked away in here. She used to scream day and night and was convinced she was being confronted by 'spirits'. She eventually stabbed herself to death and she was found dead in this very bed on one late night." Said Dana.

My jaw dropped and I placed my hands on my head. Mikey's mouth shifted sideways and Ray put his face in his hands.

"Alright, now that you know the history of the Paramour I highly advise you to pick a room, unpack and make yourselves at home!" Said Dana with a calm smile. I was still trying to process what I had just heard.

There was a blue room right to the the left of the staircase. Mikey ran towards the room with his bags.

"DIBS ON THE BLUE ROOM!" Mikey yelled from across the hallway. He scurried inside and slammed the door.

I watched as Frank walked to a room two doors down from Mikey's. "I pick this one!" He yelled. It was an enormous master bedroom with a king sized bed and black and red bedding. The walls were painted a dark, black, colour. Much like most of the mansion, which had black everywhere. Ray and Bob ran to the other side of the staircase. Where they each picked huge rooms as well.

I personally didn't want a big room. I just wanted a nice, cozy little bedroom, nothing major. The problem with that was the fact that the only bedroom which had those features was that one Dana had spoken about earlier. The dead girl's room. I bit down hard on my lower lip and pushed the little room's door open. It creaked loudly.

"Pull yourself together Gerard!" I yelled at myself. I took a deep breath and entered the room. I started unpacking my bags. First I unpacked my clothes and placed them neatly in a drawer next to my bed. Then I reached for my sketch pad and art tools and placed them on top of the drawers. I then took out my folder of plans and ideas for the album I had typed out at home. I placed that next to my art stuff. A piece of my hair fell in my eye and without hesitation I flicked it out of the way in a hurry. I was almost done unpacking when suddenly I heard a knock at my door. Frank came inside.

"Hey Gerard! All settled in?" He asked while sitting on my bed.

"Yep. All unpacked and ready to get to work." I replied.

"Good, good..." He said looking down at his fingers.

"Uh huh..." I said wondering why he was here.

"Okay, Gerard there's a reason I came in here," Frank said while taking in a deep breath, "I feel a funny vibe about this place, and I get really nervous about sleeping alone in big rooms. So I was wondering if I do happen to get a bit nervous could I possibly come in and chat to you until I feel tired enough to go back to bed in the other room?"

He had a concerned look on his face while he licked his lips and pushed his hands between his thighs waiting for my response.

"Ummm, sure, Frank. You know I wouldn't turn you down if you need my help." I said while sitting next to him on the bed. I looked closer into his eyes. He looked as though he had fear inside of him.

"Thanks Gerard!" He said while wrapping his arms around my neck. I could feel his heart beating rapidly against my chest.

"Jeez Frank are you nervous or something?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm not... why would you think that?" He asked with a guiltly expression.

"I don't know.. you're heart is beating really fast... are you sure you're not nervous?"

There was an awkward silence for about five seconds when he finally responded.

"Hahaha, Gerard I'm not nervous... okay? I'm just under a little pressure and shit, that's all. I swear!" He said with a creepy smile.

I could tell when Frank was nervous, and by his creepy smile... He was definately nervous!

"Why are you under pressure?" I asked with a goofy laugh because I could see how hard he was trying to hide his nerves.

"OH, ummmm. I just.. I'm confused about what chords to use in that song for the album!"

"Frank... there aren't any songs yet."

"Ohhh.. Ha! Well then, I should probably get going I still have to unpack... Bye Gee talk later!"

He rushed out of the room and I watched as he jogged down the hall back to his room. I wondered why he could have been so nevous...

Frank:

I ran as fast as I could down the hall. I opened the door with haste and ran inside. I slammed the door so hard, I hoped no one had heard it. I hung my head and dragged my feet to my new bed. I threw myself on the bed face down with my arms spread out like a pancake.

"Such an idiot!" I said banging my head with the palm of my hand. I got really nervous around him. Always. I didn't even know why! Whenever I did get nervous I would make a fool out of myself. This nervous thing had started about a year ago. I was on stage strumming away at my guitar and Gerard was just standing there singing, radiently. I just had a rush of emotion come over me and all I can remember after that were people screaming and saying 'awwwww'. I opened my eyes to Gerard infront of me who looked quite stunned. I hadn't a clue what I'd done. Then he pulled me towards him and whispered "Why did you just do that?" in my ear. So I was like "do what?" and he said "You just kissed me Frank!" I was so confused. I didn't even realize I did that! From that day forward I guess I've just felt weird around him. I just admire his perfection and his talents. I guess its a friendship thing... I don't know. All I do know is that he's like the closest guy friend I have.

I glanced out of the window. It had started to rain. I loved rain, it was therapuetic.

I heard a knock on my door.

"COME IN!" I yelled. Gerard entered. Oh great, just what I needed right now... more embarressment.

"Hey Frank!" He said planting his ass on my bed. I watched it as he sat down. It had this perfect, rounded-look to it. I felt the urge to grab it... I have no idea why I wanted to do that!

"Oh h-hey Gerard!" I stuttered.

"Just wanted to keep you company... you seemed a bit strange earlier." He said putting his hand on my thigh again. Damn I got nervous when he did that! Did he do it on purpose or what? I HAD TO KNOW!

"Why do you always do that to me?" I asked hoping he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He glanced down at his hand and pulled it away with haste.

"Oh..Uh..I..Uhhh..." He swallowed hard. I grabbed his hand and put it back on my thigh.

"I didn't say I didn't like it..." I said frowning at him.

We both just sat there for about ten seconds.

"Uh, why do you like it, Frank?" Gerard asked while smiling with red cheeks. I thought about his question for a while and decided to answer with an unhonest answer.

"Umm, its complicated." I replied. To tell you the truth. I liked it because it gave me a sense of security. That was something my girlfriend, Jamia, couldn't make me feel as good as Gerard made me feel.

"Oh.. okay. So are you feeling cold?" He asked. I presume he was trying to change the subject. I glanced out the window at the rain again and to be honest... I did feel cold.

"Yeah.. kinda, and you?" I replied.

"Yeah, very. My room is cold. That's why I came here." He said squeezing his lips together.

"Don't lie, you came here to see me!" I said while laughing because I knew that's why he came.

"No!" He said giggling with a blushing face.

"Liar!" I said climbing over the bed towards him.

"And you know what I do to liars?" I asked him with a cheeky smile.

"No... what?" He asked glaring at me with a cheeky grin and raised eyebrows.

"I TICKLE THEM!" I screamed climbing on top of him and tickling him all over his body. He began laughing like a mad thing. I'd never tickled him before.

"NO STAHP!" He screamed in his cute half New Jersey half average American accent while laughing and attempting to get me off of him. I began tickling the insides of his thighs. He was wearing tight, black jeans which were not sewn all the way through, allowing me to tickle with full effect. He picked up a pillow and was wacking me with it continuously, trying to get me off. He was giggling so loud. Suddenly my hand slipped and I touched his man part. He stopped giggling completely. I stopped tickling him.

"OH, my God... Gerard I'm so sorry I didn't mean to touch you there, I" He cut me off, "Hahaha! Jeez Frank don't worry about it.. its not a big deal!" He said while laughing and rasing his head up. I was still on top of him. He sat up and now I was sitting in his lap. Our faces a small distance apart.

"Thanks for always being there when I need you Frankie." Gerard said while stroking my face. This felt odd. Me and him, alone, sitting so close together, but even though it felt odd, it also felt reassuring and safe. I felt safe like this. I really don't know why... I wish I knew.

"Pleasure Gee. I will always be here for you. No matter what... I promise." I whispered while holding him. Just then an annoying knock on the fucking door broke our moment. I sighed and climbed off og Gerard.

"Come in!" I said miserably. It was Ray.

"Dinner time!" He said with a huge smile. Ray loved food. We all did. Ray ran out of the room and down the stairs into the dining room where Dana had prepared us a huge dinner.

"Come on Jelly Tot!" I called out to Gerard.

"Jelly Tot?" He asked me with a confused expression.

"Well..yeah, you're adorable. Like a Jelly Tot." I replied with a shy smile.

"Awwwwwww!" He blushed as we headed down the stairs to dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Feel Safe With You

Gerard:

The five of us sat at the dining room table waiting for Dana and our manager. Mikey had already starting eating as he couldn't resist the full plate of chicken, pasta and vegetables infront of him. Ray and Bob were sipping down glasses and glasses of red wine. Frank sat beside me staring at me like I was the only person on earth. I felt kinda awkward with him staring. Why was he staring?

Frank moved his legs restlessly under the table. He was bouncing his right leg nonstop. I could tell he was nervous about something again. He moved his foot over mine and rested his entire leg on my leg. I sat up straight in fright. He started moving his foot up and down massaging my leg. I looked at him, and he winked at me.

"Is there a reason why you're doing that?" I asked with a naughty smile.

"Yes, but I'm not gonna tell it to you." He replied while pointing his nose to the roof. I leaned towards his ear and whispered. "You're a naughty boy". He shivered and got goosebumps straight after I whispered to him.

"DINNER TIME!" Shouted Dana walking up to the table. We all dug in. I enjoyed the chicken. It was made crispy and fresh. It was definetely fried chicken. The pasta was even better! It was mixed with bacon which made my mouth water. I looked at Frank who was glaring at his plate in disgust. I knew he didn't eat meat, but he was the type of guy who would just pretend he's not hungry rather than be rude and demand something else to eat. I watched as he gulped down his vegetables. I heard his tummy growl after his veggies were finished. He was still hungry.

"Okay, so tomorrow first thing we'll be discussing the album!" Said our manager with great excitement.

"Totally excited!" Ray shouted holding his wine glass in the air.

From that moment on we spoke about ideas and plans for the album. Before we knew it, it was midnight and a huge seven meter clock hanging from the wall struck aloud. Frank's eyes widened from fright. It sounded like something out of a horror movie.

"DWONG, DWONG, DWONG!"

"Alright boys. Its bed time, get your asses upstairs to sleep! Big day tomorrow!" Shouted our manager.

Frank yawned and stretched next to me. We cleaned up the table and took all the plates to the kitchen. Ray, Mikey and Bob were alrady upstairs in bed. Frank and I started walking up the stairs when suddenlythe weirdest thing happened.

"WHAM!" A painting from the wall fell onto my head. I grabbed my head and looked around.

"FUCK! Gee are you okay?!" Asked Frank grabbing my head. I nodded with my face all scrunched up.

"Man that came out of nowhere!" Said Frank with pure anger. I looked down at the floor and saw the painting. I picked it up and observed it. It was a picture of a man wearing a black robe with a hood which covered his eyes. He was holding an axe over what looked as though it was a coffin. Frank looked at the picture with a huge frown and his mouth was slightly open. I began to contemplate what this could mean. Dana came running up the stairs.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. That old thing is always falling off the wall and knocking people on their heads! I do apoligize!" Said Dana looking frustrated.

"Its alright. It didn't hurt. What is this painting's origin? I asked looking puzzled.

"I have no idea, sweet heart. I think it belonged to the famous film star who used to live here." She took the painting from me and hung it back up on the wall. She scurried off down the stairs.

"C'mon Gee. We have to go to bed." Said Frank pulling at my arm. I gave the painting one last glimpse before making my way up the stairs.

I opened my door and Frank followed me inside.

"Goodnight Jelly Tot." Frank whispered in my ear. He took my hands and held them. I didn't know how to react. So I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Frankie." I said. He leaned towards me and I leaned back, away from him. I let go of his hands and cleared my throat. He pouted and headed for the door. He gave me a wave before shutting the door. I fell back on my bed overwhelmed with thoughts. How could I feel so happy around Frank. I really did. I've always felt this inner darkness and depression. It drains me on a daily basis, but today for some reason when I was with Frank, I was fine. I don't know why Frank and I are becoming this close as friends. I sat up on my bed and glanced out my window.

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed. There was someone standing outside my window. I got up and went towards the window, but when I got there... it was gone. I opened the window as wide as I could. Still nothing. The rain was so thick and the fog made my sight of the grden so unclear. No trace of anything. I shut the window and walked up to my drawers. I opened up my clothes drawer and pulled out some pyjamas. I always wore matching pj's. THEY JUST HAD TO MATCH! They were black pj's of course. I quickly ripped my shirt off . Damn it was cold. My nipples even froze up. I put my pyjama shirt on and pulled down my jeans. I quickly shoved on my long pants and dived into my bed. I got comfy and I starting snuggling with the many pillows on the bed. I reached for my sketch pad on the top of the drawer and I started to sketch. I was trying to draw the thing I saw standing outside.

It was a man. He had a pale white face, with brown rings around his eyes. His hair was short and snow white. He was wearing peculiar attire. I couldn't remeber exactly what it looked like. All I can remember is that it was black.

The drawing came out just as planned. I looked at it for a couple seconds before turning off the light and pulling the thick blanket over my ice-cold body.

I fell into a deep sleep, where I began to dream:

I was in this very bed when I felt a strange sensation. It was a tough painful gripping sensation over my throat. I couldn't breathe. My lungs felt as though they were filling with blood. I tried to get this thing, or whatever it was off my throat, when suddenly I found myself in the mansion's garden.

It was a miserable, gloomy day. I saw Lindsey running towards me. I put out my arms to embrace her when suddenly, a man in a black robe holding an axe, grabbed her and held a lighter to her face. I tried to run as fast as I could to her. It was too late. The man threw her in a grave and tossed the lighter at her. All I could herar was her screaming. I couldn't get to her because the gripping throat sensation had come back. I couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't help the woman I loved. All I could do was suffocate.

I woke up in a panick. I checked the time on my phone. It said "04:38pm". I took a deep breath in and pulled the covers off of me. Then I remembered Frank. I needed to talk to someone about this "Night Terror" as I am going to call it, beause as far as I know, dreams are meant to be good. Not like what I had just experienced.

I opened my door and looked around for anything strange. I made my way through pitch darkness over to Frank's room. I didn't bother knocking because I knew he'd be fast asleep. I opened the door and switched on the light. He opened his sleepy eyes.

"Gerard? What are you doing here?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Well don't you want me here?" I teased him.

''No! Of course I do!" He sat up and stretched.

I described my dream to him as best I could without crying. When I had finished he wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm so sorry you had to dream that. I'm here now, you're safe." He said rubbing my back while I cried into his neck.

"Its n-not m-me I'm worried about Frankie.." I said gripping his shirt in floods of tears.

"She'll be fine Gerard, it was just a dream!" He said stroking my cheek and gazing into my eyes.

"O-okay F-Frankie..." I said looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"Hows this, I'll come back with you to your room and we can spend the night together so you don't have another Night Terror... okay?" He said calmy glaring into my eyes.

"Y-Yes, Frank, I-I would like that." I said trying to smile as much as I could without crying again. He dried up my tears with his thumbs. He held my hand and opened the door. He lead us down the hallway confidently. He was so brave.

When we got to my room I grabbed my sketch pad off the drawer.

"I saw him outside my window earlier." I said pointing at the picture. Frank took my sketch pad and looked at the drawing with a puzzled look.

"Must have been your mind playing tricks on you Jelly Tot." He said placing the sketch pad back on the drawer.

"No, I swear I saw him Frank!" I protested.

"Shhhhh, we'll talk about this later. Bed time." He put his finger on my lip to shut me up. He got into the single bed and lifted up the blanket waiting for me to creep in under with him. I rushed over to the bed and got in. I grabbed Frank's body and held him close. He stuck his head in my neck and reached for the light.

Now we were in the dark. Just me and him, alone. Nothing weird about this, right? I felt myself falling asleep.

"Goodnight Jelly Tot." He whispered.

"G'night Frankie." I Responded quietly.

We were fast asleep.

Frank:

I didn't fall asleep right away after he held me. I was thinking, my mind was racing. I thought about Jamia, and how she would feel if she saw us now. Its not that I had a thing for Gerard. It was this atmosphere. It was so creepy that him and I both needed as much reassurance as possible, and what better way to do that than to be together as much as possible.

I wasn't being honest with myself when I said that I didn't have a thing for Gerard. I actually did. I have always just admired his perfection. I have kept this secret for a while now. Ever since that kiss. I've always loved Jamia more of course, but when I'm with Gerard, its just like I have a feeling of safety. When I'm with Jamia its always me that has to keep her safe, but in reality, there is a lot I'm afraid of. Being here with Gerard, in his arms like this, makes all that fear go away.

We have told eachother everything. Everything but one little detail, that I, Frank Iero, had feelings for him.

I cuddled deeper into his arms. My hair was covering my whole face, it was black and shoulder length, much like his but not as perfect. I didn't want to cut my hair. I would definitely be keeping it this way for the tour which would only come much later after the preparation of this album. Our manager told Gerard his hair would have to change for the tour. I don't think he liked that idea very much. I on the other hand don't mind however his hair is. He's perfect no matter what he does with his looks.

I glanced out of the window. The sun was rising. Have I really been thinking for this long?

I knew I had to get back to my room before he woke up. I didn't want to startle him in case he'd forgotten about why I was here.

I slid the blanket off my body. Shit it was cold. I slowly removed his arms from my body, but he opened his eyes.

"Frank?...Where are you going?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

I placed my hand on his forehead and covered myself with the blanket again.

"Nowhere." I said stroking his forehead.

"Then why did you try and get out of bed?" He asked with a tired smile.

"I thought you'd be weirded out if I was here when you woke up.." I said with a little giggle.

"I wouldn't have. I need you here." He said snuggling into my chest.

It felt so good to have him do that. I'd been waiting for him to hold me like this for ages. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him. Right now. Right here. I've never wanted anyone so much in my life. The weird thing was, I didn't even know how I wanted him... as an even greater friend than he was now, or something more. I hadn't ever contemplated being gay. With anyone. I'd always thought its wrong, but then again, my feelings for Gerard were not 'friendly feelings'. I was sure about that. I didn't want to betray Jamia, but something just urged me to tell Gerard how I felt.

"Gerard... I have to tell you something." I said nervously.

He glanced at my face.

"Sure, anything Frank." He said looking just as nervous.

I really didn't wanna fuck this up. If I told him what I wanted to, how do I know he wouldn't find me sick and wrong? My mind was pounding with thoughts. I have been wanting to tell him this for ages, but what if he doesn't feel the same?

"Gerard, I.." Something cut me off. I moved my eyes in the direction of the window, and I saw it. The man Gerard had drawn. He had white hair and dark rings around his eyes, just like in the drawing. Gerard saw him too and rushed to the window. He opened it up as wide as it could go and he stuck his whole head out.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" He yelled out to thin air. The man was gone. Gerard scanned the garden. Still no one.

"I saw him Gerard!" I said putting my hands on my head.

Gerard looked at me with his eyes wide open.

"I'm scared Frank... who the hell is he?" He said pushing his hands on his face.

"Come here." I whispered to him softly.

Gerard walked through the tiny walking space between the bed and the wall. The opposite side of the bed was pushed against the wall. He sat down beside me on the bed.

"I think we need to tell Dana about this freak," I said with a frown, "I mean, its our first night and already creepy shit is happening. I told you this place is haunted!" I said glaring at him with a frown.

He looked at me pushing his teeth together and frowning deeply.

"Well its not my fault! How was I supposed to know this would happen?!" He said violently.

"Fuck, Gerard, I thought you said you did your fucking research!" I said getting up from the bed and slamming my hand into the wall vigorously.

"Don't raise your voice at me Frank! This was completely unexpected!" He said clenching his fists.

"I'M NOT RAISING MY VOICE AT YOU! You just need to stop assuming things Gerard! You always fucking do that! You think you're soooo smart because you're GERARD FUCKING WAY!" I said with pure anger. I could see tears swelling up in his eyes. There was a break of silence for about fifteen seconds. I had completely regretted saying that to him. I felt like shit. My heart just dropped.

"I thought we were friends, Frank. I thought I could trust you with anything. And you yell at me for one tiny thing like this? I helped you through your hard time, Frank. The least you could do is be here for me. Because I need you." He said looking at the floor in a quiet voice.

"Gerard... I'm so sorry, please forgive..." He cut me off.

"Save it Frank. Please just get out." He said shaking his head with tears streaming down his face.

"No. I'm not leaving you. I am such a dick, Gerard. I should have never said any of those regretted words to you." I said with tears in my eyes and a shaking body.

"No Frank its too late. See you tomorrow." He said pulling the blanket over his face. I felt like shit. I felt like someone had just grabbed my heart and popped it with their hands. I felt like the whole planet was going to fall out of space.

"Okay then. Goodnight, Gerard. I'll see you tomorrow." I said slamming the door as hard as I could while turning away.

Mikey must have heard the door bang and he came rushing out of his room. He spotted me racing down the hall towards my room and ran towards me.

"Frank, is everything okay?" He asked looking scared.

"Y-yeah, Mik-ey I-I'm fine." I said trying to rub away the tears from my eyes. I kept walking to get passed Mikey.

"No, everything is not fine... what happened?" He asked jogging next to me while I rushed for my bedroom door.

"Dammit Mikey! I'm fine, okay?! Its your brother that's an emotional wreck!" I yelled out hoping Gerard would hear from down the hall.

Mikey stopped straight after I said that and watched me slam my room door. I ran towards my windows and shut the curtains from the sunlight which had started to peak over the mansion's surrounding walls.

I crashed into my bed with my knees and starting punching as many pillows as I could. I punched them over and over. My anger wasn't being satisfied. I ran to the bathroom which was built into my room. I noticed a mirror on the left hand side of the wall. It had a gold and red frame with black, floral indentations on it. Without hesitation I lifted my fist and slammed it into the mirror. The pieces fell to the floor. I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath. I panted continiously. My knuckles began to bleed. I had letters tattooed on my knuckles to represent the day that I was born. It was the word 'Halloween' tattooed across them. I was born on the thirty-first of October. I opened up my fists in front of my eyes and observed the back of my hands. They were shaking rapidly. I walked to the basin and held my hands under the tap. I opened it up and the freezing water leaked over my bleeding knuckles. I cussed in pain.

Ray came rushing in the bathroom and stood with his jaw wide.

"Holy shit, Frank... are you okay? I heard yelling and a really loud noise!" He said looking at my knuckles in shock.

I panted violently and sat down resting my back up against the wall.

"I had a falling out with Gerard, Ray." I said breathlessly.

He shook his head.

"My God, Frank. Why did you get so mad? I'm positive it wasn't a serious fight. You guys have never fought before."

He said with his hand on his chin. I shook my head slowly and hung my head while staring at the floor.

"Just leave, Ray. Please... I need some time to think." I said powerlessly. Ray turned and faced the door. He walked out slowly as if he was waiting for me to say something to him. When he realized I wasn't going to say anything, he walked out with haste.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket with shaking hands. The time was 07:24am. I needed to sleep. I got up and headed for my bed.

I cried myself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I've Always Felt This Way About You

Gerard:

I woke up with two huge purple rings under my eyes. From all the crying I did last night, I suppose.

"Gerard!" I heard from outside my door.

"What?!" I shouted with a rough husky voice.

"Its me... Mikey. We want you down stairs for breakfast." Mikey said from outside my door.

"No! I'm not hungry!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Come on Gerard! Look I know you're angry at Frank for some reason but we have writing and recording to do! We need your co-operation!" He said loudly.

"No, Mikey! Fuck off!" I said crossing my arms.

Just then Mikey burst in and headed straight towards me. He grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up.

"OW OW OW!" I yelled in pain. I remember when we were kids how he used to do that every time I didn't pay attention to him. Little brothers can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"Now you listen to me! I know you probably hate Frank right now, but can you at least work with the rest of the band?!" He yelled in my ear.

I grabbed his hand and ripped it off my hair.

"Look, Mikey. I don't hate him. I'm just mad at him. But if you insist, I will come downstairs!" I said in frustration.

"Good boy!" Mikey said patting me on the head. He linked arms with me and lead us down the stairs into the dining room. Frank was sitting where he sat last night for dinner, and unfortunately, the only open seat was right next to him. I resisted when Mikey walked me towards the seat. Eventually he had to shove me down on the chair in a struggle. Everyone sitting at the table had paused with their eyes widened.

"So nice of you to join us Mr. Way!" Shouted Dana from the far end of the table. I raised an eyebrow and gave a fake smile.

Frank glanced at me quickly and spun his head in the opposite direction, pointing his nose up to the ceiling like a snotty bitch. I groaned in anger.

"So after breakfast we meet in the recording room to discuss our theme and preparation." Said our manager. He looked weird today. Usually he'd be wearing black. Well not today. He was wearing a white t-shirt with jeans. He was middle aged and had short brown hair and droopy eyes. I liked him, he was a fun guy, but man could he get annoying with orders sometimes! 'Do this! Do that! Don't kick your brother in the dick!' He would always tell me not to kick Mikey, but sometimes Mikey got on my nerves. Much like any other little brother does to his older brother.

Everyone nodded and ate their food with haste. Frank hadn't touched his eggs. I could understand if he didn't eat the bacon, but why wasn't he eating his eggs? Probably for the same reason why I wasn't eating my food. We were both too angry to eat.

"OH COME ON! Just eat you guys!" Said Bob with an annoyed look on his face. Frank frowned and pushed his plate to the center of the table.

"I'm not that hungry, Bob." I replied pressing my lips together trying to form a smile.

"Me neither." Said Frank pouting like a stubborn child.

Ray, Mikey and Bob had finished their breakfast and were headed for the recording room. I sat at the table unable to move. Frank sat next to me motionless as well. Dana and our manager had made their way to the kitchen to put their plates in the dish washer. We were alone, at the table, silent as the dead. Frank turned towards me.

"You do know I cried myself to sleep, right?" Frank said squinting his eyes at me. I was happy he spoke to me. I contemplated how to respond for a few seconds.

"I did too." I said glaring at his eyes.

"Are you okay though?" He asked weakening his frown.

"Yeah, I guess I am now..." I said smiling at him.

"Good, because I wanna apologise." He said moving closer to me.

"Me too. I'm sorry I reacted that way." I replied with a weak voice.

"No Gee, the whole thing was my fault. I can be such an ass sometimes." He said taking my hand.

I watched as he took my hand in his hand.

"Its okay, Frankie. I forgive you!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

"Great! Umm we should probably get going to the recording room.." He said while hugging me.

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot. Get ready to elaborate on the aspects of death." I said getting up from the table.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a humorous smile.

"The theme is death...remember?" I asked him while heading up the stairs. He followed close behind me.

"Oh, yeah.. right!" He yelled in conclusion.

Frank pushed the door open to the recording room. We looked around before heading over to the desk where everyone surrounded our manager. The room was huge! Black and white checkered tiles flooded the floor and long blood-red curtains blocked out the sunlight. The walls were white and there were many paintings on them. There were four couches surrounding a coffee table, and to the right of the room was a glass wall with microphones and instruments on the other side.

We made our way to the desk which housed so many different buttons and switches that I had to look twice to realize how many there actually were. Frank ran his hand across them, careful not to press one. I watched his hand and noticed blue marks across his knuckles. I grabbed his hand and held it to my face.

"Jeez Frank what happened here?" I asked looking concerned.

"I punched a mirror!" He said laughing.

The other guys were so busy planning that they didn't even notice us. I pulled Frank towards me. I thought it was a perfect opportunity for me to kiss his knuckles. Y'know, to make them feel better. I leaned down and kissed them passionately. He giggled and blushed. I gave him a smile before rising up to his face.

"UH-HEM!" I heard coming from the desk. It was Mikey trying to get our attention.

"You guys gonna stand there and be boring or come over here and help us out?" Mikey said putting his hands on his hips. His Dark brown hair looked greasy today. He definitely needed to give it a good wash.

"Okay, we're coming!" I said nudging Frank.

We headed over to the desk. The six of us spoke for about two hours before beggnning to write our first song. Then Ray picked up his guitar and picked at the strings, providing chords for the new song. Soon I started to recite the words of the song using the melody Ray was picking. Frank picked up his guitar from the stand it was placed on and started strumming the melody I sang. Bob sat down at the electric drums and started beating them with great passion. Then Mikey picked up his bass and began to run his fingers up and down the fretboard.

The song sounded amazing. Every note, every chord, every break and beat came out just as we had planned. The song was a short one minute fifty-two second song. Just as an introduction to the album. We had decided to call it 'The End'.

"Alright boys! One more time from the top!" I heard our manager shout from behind the glass window where he sat at the operating desk.

I took a deep breath in before reciting the lyrics.

"Now come one, come all to this tragic affair.

Wipe off that make-up what's in is despair.

So throw in the black dress, mix in with the lot.

You might wake up and notice you're someone you're not.

If you look in the mirror and don't like what you see.

You can find out first hand what its like to be me.

So gather round piggies and kiss this goodbye.

I'd encourage your smiles, I'll expect you won't cry!" I sang with all my might before the song burst into a loud melody.

Once the rest of the song was recorded and ready to go, Ray threw his arms up in the air.

"Yeah! First song done!" He yelled out while high-fiving Bob.

Frank looked at me with an adorable smile. I smiled back and winked at him.

"Alright you awesome bunch of musicians! Off you go, take a break and we'll start our next track tomorrow same time." Yelled out our manager. He yawned loudly and turned off the power to the operating desk.

Frank placed his guitar on the guitar stand vigorously and ran towards me. We started heading for the door as fast as we could. I knew that he was thinking the same thing as me. We needed alone time. We rushed down the stairs. Frank started running towards my bedroom. I grabbed him by the collar.

"Wait for me!" I yelled out of breath.

"Ha! You snail!" He shouted out while entering my room.

When I got inside I shut the door and locked it. I didn't want to be interfered with right now. All I wanted was to hang out with Frank.

Frank was laying on my bed.

"You shouldn't have run off like that!" I gave him a cheeky smile.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

I climbed on top of him and started tickling him. He laughed so hard that I had to block his mouth with my hand to prevent the others from hearing.

"Shut up!" I said tickling his belly.

He soon built up strength and pushed me under him. He started poking my belly.

"Fatty!" He shouted while in a state of laughter. He poked my belly over and over.

"I'm not fat!" I protested while laughing.

Soon he got tired of poking me and he fell down next to me on the bed. It was such a tiny bed. We weren't even a centimeter apart from eachother. We were both out of breath from laughing too much. He turned his head and gazed into my eyes.

"Gerard, I need to tell you something important..." Frank said breathlessly.

I turned to face him and smiled nervously.

"Anything Frankie." I responded.

Frank:

My heart was pounding. I had no idea why or how I felt so strongly about Gerard, but right now, he's all I wanted.

I stroked his face. It was so soft. Just then it started to rain. I glanced out of the window behind Gerard which was bulit directly above the drawers. I honestly loved rainy weather, and it came at the perfect moment.

"Okay... here we go," I took a deep breath in, "Gerard Way, I have to tell you this now because there were so many different things in the way when I wanted to tell you so many other times."

My heart was beating rapidly. His eyes were shining off the patch of light that sneaked through the curtain behind him. I watched as the rain poured through the tiny patch and took another deep breath in.

"I wanna be with you. All the time. You have my heart, Gerard. Not Jamia. I thought it was her. But I was wrong. Its been you ever since I kissed you that day on stage...please don't think I'm a creep Gerard.. please." I exhaled loudly. I was worried about his response. A little smile appeared on his face.

"Frank, I don't know what to say... I guess I feel... the same." He said moving his face towards mine.

"But what about Lindsey and Jamia?" He asked with a frown.

"They don't need to know." I responded without hesitation.

Gerard sat up. I did the same. He cupped my face in his hand and leaned in. I could feel his hand shaking. I pulled it from my face and held it tightly.

I leaned in towards his mouth and exhaled into it. He hesitated when he was about to kiss me. So I grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his lips into mine. I moved my lips around his and he bit down on my lower lip. Normally I would have a lip ring in there, but for some reason I had forgotten it today. I moved my tongue across his lower lip. It was so soft, and it tasted good. He moaned with pleasure.

He pulled away gently and rested his forehead on mine. He lifted his eyes and gazed into mine. I stroked his hands with my thumbs.

"Wow..." He said seriously.

"I know right." I responded. In that moment my world had just spun around. Everything I needed sat right here in front of me. My nerves had calmed and my whole body felt relaxed. All the fear I've ever felt drained from me as I gazed into his perfect, shiny, hazel eyes.

"GRRRRRR!" Gerard's stomach growled.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I asked trying to make an adorable smile.

"Yes, I am. But you're more important than food right now." He said placing his hand on the back of my neck. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. Damn he was a good kisser.

"The last thing I want right now is for you to starve." I responded. I clutched his hand and pulled him gently off the bed. I wrapped my arm around his side as I lead him to the staircase. We ran down the stairs hand in hand and made our way to the kitchen.

I sat on the kitchen counter and watched as Gerard gulped down some left over pasta he just randomly stole from the fridge. When he had finished his pasta he switched on the kettle and walked over to me.

He pushed my legs apart and moved in between them as I sat on the counter. He yanked my face down and kissed me violently. He placed his hands on my thighs and moved them up and down, massaging my thighs.

Just then I heard someone coming around the corner. I pushed Gerard away from me and pointed at the open doorway. Gerard rushed over to the kitchen cupboard and took out two mugs. He threw coffee powder into each of the mugs as Ray walked around the corner.

"Oh hey guys! Are you all good now?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah! We're awesome now!" Gerard replied.

"Excellent!" Ray shouted while grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"I guess I'll be seeing you two later!" He said jogging back up the stairs.

I waited until I heard his bedroom door shut. I jumped off the counter violently and slammed Gerard into the fridge. I kissed him vigorously and held his hands up against the fridge. I was tracing up and down his neck with my lips while he breathed hard.

Eventually I pulled away and allowed him to finish making our coffee. He handed me my mug and he grabbed his off the table. We started making our way up the stairs.

"Let's explore." I said throwing my hand in the direction of a hallway we've never been down.

Gerard sipped his coffee while he nodded. I grabbed his hand and starting walking. It was a dark hallway, the windows draped with heavy, black curtains and the floor covered with a long, red carpet. There were about twenty different doors to choose from. I just randomly chose a brown door on the right. It had a gold coloured door handle. I turned it and opened the door to a lounge. There was a fireplace and a huge black couch seated in front of an enormous tv.

"Wow... didn't expect there to be a tv in this old castle." I said in confusion. Gerard laughed and made his way to the couch. He sat down and patted the empty spot next to him. I placed my coffee on a coffee table which was in front of the couch. Gerard placed his down too. I sat down as close to him as I could.

He laid back and pulled me down with him. I kissed him hard. He soon got on top of me and rested his body on top of mine. He pushed his body hard on to mine and his lower part was hard against mine.

"OH! Gerard..." I said in shock.

He lifted it from mine.

"Sorry Frankie I didn't mean to." He said blushing. I grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back down. He kissed me aggressively and I moaned with pleasure.

Gerard began unbuckling his pants. I did the same. I really didn't know what I was doing. I didn't even stop to think how this was going to happen. I just knew I wanted to do it.

Gerard ripped my pants down and moved his lips around my body, breathing his hot breath on to my stomach and chest.

"Wait... What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly. Gerard sat up on me.

"Should we...?" He asked looking scared.

"Well... yeah. I mean if we're ready." I replied.

"Are you ready?" He asked brushing his fingers through my hair. I stopped and stared at him for a moment.

"Yes, I've been ready for a while now." I said with a small smile. Gerard leaned in and kissed me again.

"GERARD? FRANK? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!" I heard coming from down the hall. It sounded like Bob. Gerard sighed, zipped his pants up and neatened his hair. I got up and pulled my pants up.

We sneaked out of the room in a hurry and headed for the hallway.

"Oh there you guys are! We're having a band meeting in five minutes." Bob smiled.

"But I thought we were done for the day." Gerard said looking annoyed.

"Nope. Ray wants to chat about a new song or something like that." Bob replied.

I glanced at Gerard and we both sighed. We followed Bob down the hall.

"So, what were you guys up to?" Bob asked suspiciously.

"Uhhh... nothin'." I replied nervously.

"Ohhhhhh. Okay." Bob replied looking as though he suspected something. Gerard rolled his eyes.

We headed for the recording room where we found Ray and Mikey seated on the couches. We began to discuss a new song.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Haunting Words

Gerard:

After our little band meeting with Ray, (which took about three brutal hours) Frank and I decided to take a walk in the garden.

We walked out the front door and down the stairs. It was an over-cast day. We were expecting rain. We took a left and headed towards a small bridge, which ran over a tiny pond. We stopped on the bridge and pointed out different features of the garden. The place was creepy. Creepy statues; creepy dead trees; creepy pathways. You name it!

A freezing cold rush of wind blew in our direction. Frank shivered. I was wearing a black hoodie. I unzipped it and wrapped it around Frank.

"No Gerard. Now you're gonna get cold." He said taking the hoodie off. I stopped him and stood directly behind him while I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head into the back of his neck.

"No I won't." I whispered into his ear.

We continued walking around the garden. We came up to a cemetery. I could see Frank starting to become nervous.

"What the hell...?" He asked looking puzzled at the cemetery. I mean, it is pretty odd to have a cemetery in your garden.

"Creepy." I said linking arms with Frank.

We spotted a white, stone bench under a willow tree. I pulled Frank along and we sat down on the bench.

"We need to talk." Frank said while gripping my freezing cold hands.

"Nothing bad I hope." I replied in confusion.

"Oh! No, no! Nothing bad! I just want us to talk this over... Like, what are we gonna do when I go back to Bellville to Jamia? And when am I ever going to get alone time with you. Because I don't ever wanna leave you. Not for one second." Frank said looking serious.

"Well, for starters, I'm definitely not going to just let this go. I'm very committed, as you know. So what I suggest is that we change our lives completely." I said swallowing hard.

"What do you mean by that?" Frank asked nervously.

"Like, I move out to Belleville... or you could stay here in Cali?" I suggested.

"I honestly don't want to hurt Jamia, Gerard. She was my world until I came to terms with my feelings for you." Frank said biting his lip.

"Okay, then we don't have to tell them. Right now all I want is you Frank. You're so important to me." I said while gazing into his eyes. I also didn't want to hurt Lindsey, but the feelings I had built up inside and shoved away have now exploded, the feelings I feel for Frank. He was so perfect. Like a work of art. Everything about him made me weak in the knees. His hair, his eyes, his humor, his smile, his sweetness... everything! I hope he knows that.

"You're also my everything, Gee." He said moving some of my hair out of my face.

"Don't you ever leave me!" I yelled while leaning towards him.

"I promise you, Gerard. That would be the biggest mistake of my life." He said holding my face in his hands. The wind blew again and I moved closer to him. He put his arm around me as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Now about earlier." Frank said with a shy smile.

I rolled my eyes in embarrassment.

"Can we not talk about it right now?" I asked while blushing.

"Sorry Gee but we have to," Frank said laughing "We should try again. With no distractions."

"Why are you rushing into it?" I asked gazing at him.

"I'm not! In that case we don't have to." He said playing with my hair.

"No, Frank, believe me I want to. But... I" I was too embarrassed to continue my sentence.

"But you what? Spit it out Gee. You know you can trust me." Frank replied.

I sighed.

"I'm just scared, Frank. I don't want it to go wrong or something." I said glaring out at the rain.

"Don't be so worried, Jelly Tot," Frank said with an assuring smile, "There's no reason to be afraid. We're committed to this now and a small issue like that isn't going to change the way I feel about you. I promise." He gripped my hand and kissed it.

"Okay..." I smiled while I moved closer to him.

A breeze flew passed us again. It was beginning to rain.

I really liked Frank. I always have, but for the same reason he kept it secret, I did too. I didn't wanna hurt Lindsey. I loved her, and I still do... but there is just something about Frank that takes my breath away. It always has done.

I remember a time when we were on tour for our second album 'Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge'. I was backstage. It was the first show of the tour and I had a drinking problem. I was really nervous about going out on stage. The other band members were already out there depending on me to come out, but I just couldn't. I had a lot going on at that time. I had fallen into a depression.

Frank came backstage. I can still remember what he said.

"You gotta come on stage. We need you... We can't do this without you."

Seeing Frank holding his hand out to me gave me a sense of direction. He was so brave and I wanted to be like him. He may have been younger than me, but I always looked up to him.

Just then Frank's eyes widened.

"Frank, what's wrong?" I asked trying to understand what he was glaring at in shock. He lifted his index finger and pointed to a pathway directly in front of us. This mansion had so many fucking pathways that I lost track of them all.

I glanced to where his finger was pointing to. I saw something I knew I wasn't imagining. It was him. The man with white hair.

Frank jumped up and ran towards him. I followed close behind Frank.

The man started strolling down the pathway.

"STOP!" I yelled at the man.

He stood dead still. Frank and I stopped and stared at him. The man turned his head towards a gravestone which was directly beside Frank and I. I glanced at the stone. it read 'Here lies Johnny Paramour. Rest in peace.' I paced backwards in shock and tripped over a rock on the floor as I glared at the man. He crossed his hands over each other and rested them on his chest, as if he was gesturing that he was Johnny Paramour.

"Fuck! Gerard, are you okay?!" Frank asked leaning down beside me.

"Yeah..." I said glaring at the man, or as we now knew him as, Johnny.

Johnny was wearing the most peculiar outfit I've ever laid my eyes on. It was a marching band suit. It was black and had white strips across the body and silver buttons at the end of either side of the strips. The pants were normal, black tracksuit pants with white strips descending down the outer sides of the pants.

"I'm Johnny," he said in a slow weak voice, which almost sounded like it was not of this earth, "I had cancer." He said with tears swelling up in his eyes, which were surrounded by dark, brown rings.

"What are you?!" Frank asked in shock.

Johnny started to fade. Literally. He faded away into thin air.

"Oh my God..." I said with disbelief.

Frank helped me up as the willow trees began to sway from a cold wind which plunged straight into us. It began to rain heavily.

Frank and I started running as fast as we could towards the front door to escape the rain. I held the enormous door pen for Frank as he ran inside. I shut the door behind me as we began to head up the stairs.

Frank opened the door to my room and I walked inside, shutting it behind me.

"What the fuck was that?!" Frank asked taking the hoodie I gave him off, and placing it on my drawers.

"I'm not sure... But whatever that was I hope it doesn't come back." I said wringing out my wet hair.

Frank shook his head and squinted his eyes. I shifted my head to my arm and sniffed my armpit.

"Damn, I need to have a shower." I said trying to change the subject of what we had just seen.

Frank laughed and laid back on my bed. He grabbed one of the comic books I'd brought with me in case I got bored. He began flipping through the pages with a concerned look on his face. He was still trying to come to terms with what he had just seen.

I grabbed a new pair of black jeans and a long sleeved jersey out of my drawer. I opened the other drawer and took out a pair of underpants. I made my way to the bathroom which was conveniently built in my room. I made my way inside and shut the door. I opened the hot shower tap first because I was freezing. Steam began to fill the room.

I started taking my clothes off as I glanced at the bathroom mirror. It had something written on it. The whole mirror was damp with steam so it made it possible for someone to write on it. I leaned in closer and squinted my eyes. It read 'Welcome To The Black Parade' in messy handwriting. I jumped back and pushed my back up against the wall. I stared at it a few seconds before rushing over to it and smudging it away with the palm of my hand.

Maybe Johnny wrote it. I didn't know. I didn't even know what The Black Parade was! I was so confused. I ignored it and hopped in the shower. The hot water was therapuetic. I let it flood through my hair and down my neck. I shut my eyes and felt completely relaxed.

Frank:

My thoughts were going haywire. I was so scared and full of fear that I wasn't even paying attention to the comic I was reading. It was something about Wolverine, but I lost track of the story to my thoughts.

I listened to the shower water running. I began to miss Gerard. Even if he was only a couple meters away from me. I needed him here, right next to me.

I kept on thinking about this... Johnny guy. What did he want with us, and prior to that... What was he? Normal human beings don't fade into thin air. I threw the comic down on the drawer in frustration and folded my arms.

I glanced out of the window. It was late afternoon, maybe five o'clock? I wondered what the rest of the guys were doing. Mikey was probably in the game room. Ray was probably watching a movie in his bedroom. Bob, also in the game room.

I wanted to explore the place. I got up from the bed and opened the door. I headed towards a staircase that was ascending up to the third floor. The only time I'd been up there was when Dana gave us a tour, and she didn't allow us to have a look into any of the rooms on that floor. I honestly don't know why.

I came up to a long passage with many turns and corners. I didn't wanna get lost. I wanted to do this as fast as I could so I could get back to Gerard. I took a left and went down another passage with a lot of doors. I randomly picked one and toggled at the handle. Just then I heard a noise coming up from behind me.

"Leeeeeave." Something said with a moaning frustrated voice. It sounded like a woman, but it couldn't have been Dana. Dana's voice was completely different to that.

"GET OUT!" It moaned again. My blood ran cold and I froze in the spot. I could feel the colour drain from my face. I toggled at the tough door handle again and burst into the room. I shut the door and pressed my back up against it.

After a minute of standing in shock, I glanced around the room. It was like a play room for kids. There were old creepy, broken dolls with cracked faces and missing eyes. There were teddy bears all sewn up in the wrong places.

I looked at a wall to my right and there was a mural on it.

It was of a little girl in a white dress. She looked really sad. She had tears in her eyes. What kind of sick play room would have a mural of something as depressive as that? I walked in a circle around the room taking in everything I saw. I noticed a small door at the back of the room. I walked towards it. As I came up to it, it creaked open. I stood dead still in fright.

"Come inside." I heard from the other side of the door. It was almost like a whisper coming from a young child.

I inhaled deeply and rushed for the door. I pushed it open with such force that I'm surprised it didn't shatter into a million pieces when it hit the wall behind it.

I ran down the stairs and headed for Mikey's room, which was the closest room to these stairs. I knocked on his door loudly glancing behind me while I shook in terror.

"Come in!" I heard Mikey say. I slammed the door open and shut it violently.

"Frank... what happened?" Mikey asked looking worried.

"There is something in this fucking house, Mikey." I said pacing up and down the room. Mikey raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms.

"I know." He said with a serious look.

"You do?" I asked in shock.

"Yes." Mikey replied.

"How did you know there's something here?" I asked curiously.

"Come with me." Mikey said gesturing me to follow him out the door.

We walked up the same staircase I'd come running down in a panic. I walked closer to Mikey who looked just as terrified as I was. I kept thinking about Gerard. I was wondering what he was doing right now. Maybe he was done in the shower and was wondering where I was.

"This way." Mikey said turning down a passage way. I followed him with haste as he pushed a door open. We stepped inside and looked around. It was like a sort of family room. There was a huge fireplace with a painting on top of it. Mikey walked over to the painting. It was of an angel. It was beautiful and breathtaking.

There was an ornament at the bottom left of the painting, it was like an animal of some sort. Mikey moved the ornament and pointed to the spot where it was covering on the painting. I saw the most horrific creature I'd ever seen. It was a demon, reaching for the angel's foot.

Mikey looked away in pain as he pointed to it.

"Put your ear on the painting." He said with a weak voice.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"Just do it, Frank." Mikey demanded. I was nervous about it. I didn't want anything bad to happen to me. I didn't know what Mikey was getting at here, but I really wanted to find out. I leaned in closer to the painting and rested my ear on it. I heard the most blistering sound I'd ever heard. It was screaming. Like a million different screams coming from one small painting. I paced back in shock and grabbed the painting in my hands. I moved it out the way of the wall it was rested on and I put my ear against the wall. No screams coming from behind the wall.

"I already tried that." Mikey said looking drained of all his blood.

I put the painting back and turned my face to the floor.

"Dana said this place wasn't haunted when we made plans to stay here." I said in frustration.

"Exactly." Mikey said in agreement. God, he reminded me of Gerard and how much I wanted to get back to him in the room. I turned and glared at the door. Mikey started walking towards the door and I followed behind. Then something strange happened.

"BANG!" It shut in front of our faces.

"Shit!" I cussed in fear.

Mikey and I both paced backwards from the door.

"THE BLACK PARADE!" We heard coming from behind us. We spun around with our backs towards the door.

"YOU MUST JOIN THE BLACK PARADE!" Something shouted from behind the door. We spun around and faced the door again. Mikey looked too scared to move, so I built up courage and slammed my shoulder into the door. It burst open and I grabbed Mikey by the arm as we rushed out of the room and back down the stairs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Mikey screamed. Fuck, I've never heard him hold a note like that before. At that moment I wasn't sure if he was the lead singer or if Gerard was.

We rushed into Mikey's room and slammed the door.

"We need to leave." Mikey said breathing heavily.

"What is The Black Parade?!" I asked with fear in my eyes. Mikey forced open his laptop he had brought with him and started typing at the keys with his shaking hands. He went on to the internet and typed in 'The Black Parade'. The internet had no results for it.

"I don't know what it is, Frank." He said hanging his head.

"Well I'm not leaving until I figure it out." I said firmly.

Mikey nodded in agreement and shut his laptop.

"I have to go and tell Gerard," I said opening the door, "maybe he knows what it is."I said slamming Mikey's door and making my way across the hall to Gerard's room.

When I got inside he was laying in his bed sketching. When he glanced up from his sketch pad and saw me, he threw himself out of the bed and ran towards me. He cupped my face in his hands and slammed his lips into mine. I kissed him back with all my heart. I felt safe again. All the fear of what just happened to me disappeared.

"Where were you?" Gerard asked moving his hands up and down my arms.

"I discovered something out of the ordinary." I said biting my lip, desiring to kiss him again. I pressed my lips into his. I still couldn't understand how kissing someone like Gerard would be the best feeling in the world.

"What did you discover?" Gerard asked looking concerned.

"What is The Black Parade?" I asked him assuming he'd know. He glared into my eyes.

"You've also been seeing those words?" He asked curiously.

"Not seeing. Hearing." I said resting my arms on his shoulders. He grabbed me around the waist.

"We need to find out what it is." He said staring at my face.

"I'm scared, Gerard. I don't know what these voices are." I said with tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Shhh, don't cry." He said running his thumbs under my eyes.

"B-but I-I.." He cut me off by kissing me passionately.

He turned my back towards the bed and threw me on to it violently. He climbed on top of me and kissed me. He bit my neck and I moaned in pain. It was a good kind of pain. He moved his hand towards my pants and unzipped my jeans. He yanked them off and threw them on the floor. He continued to kiss me nonstop. I began breathing heavily.

He ripped off his pants and threw them on top of mine on the floor. He removed my underwear and threw it to the bottom of the bed.

"Wait." I said breathlessly. He didn't stop, he kept kissing me.

He grabbed my lower part in his hand and I screamed with pleasure.

"UH!" I moaned out loud.

"Shhhhhh!" He yelled.

He started moving my lower part up and down with his hand. It felt so pleasurable. I didn't know what exactly I felt at that moment, but it was so astounding.

"UH! UH! UHHHH! GERARD!" I cried out his name with passion. He kept his hand going while he kissed my neck and lips nonstop.

"AHHHHH OH, OH!" I cried out again.

"Keep quiet." Gerard whispered into my ear.

"I CAN'T!" I managed to say while screaming.

Gerard sat up on me and removed his hand. He fell beside me and gazed into my eyes. There was sweat dripping off the both of us. It was freezing outside. I pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed and threw it around Gerard and I as I cuddled into him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"See, you were perfect." I said making an adorable smile. He ran his hands through my hair.

"As long as you enjoyed it." He said running his fingers up and down my side.

"I honestly did." I replied while kissing him. I wanted to tell him that I loved him. I honestly did. With all my heart. I was about to say it when Gerard's phone rang.

He sighed in frustration and let go of me. He walked towards the drawers. I watched his bare ass move as he walked towards his phone.

"Damn, that's a sexy ass!" I shouted with a cheeky laugh. He laughed and swung his hips left to right like a diva.

"Why are you so sassy?!" I yelled at him. He turned to face me with a playful death stare as he answered his phone.

"Hello, Gerard speaking...Oh hey Linds, how are you?" He said rolling his eyes. I felt a bit guilty as he spoke to her.

"Oh, we're just taking a break. We already have our first song," He said into the phone, "Yeah, I'm missing you too... I will... Keep safe...Love you too...bye." He put down his phone on the drawer and made his way back to the bed. He climbed in under the blankets and cuddled in closer to me.

"I feel guilty." I said with tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Don't." He demanded just before kissing me.

"But you love her." I said placing my hand on the back of Gerard's neck.

"Not as much as I love you." He said planting a kiss on my nose.

I was in shock. He said he loved me. That meant I didn't have to build up courage to do it, because I knew I didn't have enough courage to tell him first.

"I love you too, Gerard. More than anything. And if you ever had to leave, I'd be broken inside."

"I'm never going to leave you, Frankie. You are more important to me than life itself. And if I could do to you what I did earlier to you again in order to prove it, I'd do it a thousand times over." He said stroking my cheek.

"You don't need to prove it. I believe you." I said grabbing him and pulling his face towards mine.

I glanced out the window. It was sunset already. Not that we could see any sun through the fog that had come with the rain.

I bit Gerard's bottom lip and rubbed his back from bottom to top. I could see he looked sleepy.

"You can sleep, Gerard. I'm here." I assured him.

"But what if I dream about someone choking me again?" He asked while shutting his eyes. I stroked his face and began to sing.

"This light, walk the dead. In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates, In the dress your husband hates." I sang with a goofy smile. Gerard laughed at my song choice and started to sleep.

Soon we were both asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Lurks In The Dark?

Gerard:

I gazed down at Frank, who was snuggled into my arms like a puppy clinging on to its owner for comfort. I stroked his cheek and played with his hair while he slept.

How could something like this feel so perfect? How could I have not confessed how I felt about him years ago? All this time I thought I'd found the love of my life, Lindsey, but I couldn't have guessed that it wasn't her. The love of my life was right under my nose; My bandmate, Frank Iero.

I reached for my phone beside my bedside lamp careful not to wake my sleeping puppy. I grabbed my phone and swiped the screen to unlock it. It was a white touchscreen. I checked the time which read '09:53am'. I jumped in realization and accidently woke Frank up. He fell off the side of the bed and once again, hit his sweet head on the bedside lamp.

"OUCHY!" He shouted with his face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh no! Baby I'm so sorry!" I said while getting off the bed and massaging his head.

"Its fine! But could you stop doing that?!" He yelled with a giggle.

"I'll try my best!" I said pressing my fingers on to the back of his skull.

"Mmmmm, that's good Gee." He moaned. I kept massaging.

"Frank, its nine in the morning." I said while removing my hands and resting them on his shoulders.

"Ahhh fuck!" He screamed rushing to the bathroom to shower. We were supposed to meet in the recording room half an hour ago.

I jumped up and ran for the bathroom while ripping some clothes out of my drawer. I ran in regardless of the naked Frank in the shower.

"Hey! Get out you perve!" He yelled jokingly.

"I have to brush my teeth!" I said squirting toothpaste on my toothbrush. I scrubbed my teeth with haste and wet my face.

Frank walked out the shower completely naked, and wet. HE WAS WET! Of course I was going to react to that. I stared at his body while he grabbed a towel and dried his face.

"Hhhhhhhhh." I whispered weakly while glaring at his body.

"Gee... are you okay?" He asked while bending over to get his clothes which he chucked on the floor when he ran in.

There it was. His ass. Completely bare right in front of my face. I started to shiver no realizing what was happening down below.

"Uhhh... Gee. You umm." Frank said staring at my lower part.

"Oh shit!" I said running out the bathroom in embarrassment.

"Gerard! Its fine! Don't be embarrassed about stuff like that!" Frank shouted from the bathroom while laughing.

I ran back inside.

"Okay. But what if that happens when we're with the guys?" I asked him looking a little bit worried.

"Oh fuck them! Maybe they'll think a bee stung you and you're swelling up!" Frank said mocking me with a childish laugh.

"Not funny, Frankie!" I said pouting and folding my arms.

"Awww... Did I upset the sassy diva?" Frank said sticking his bottom lip right out.

"Uh huh." I said pointing my nose up to the roof.

"Forgive me?" He asked walking closer to me with his arms open expecting a hug.

"Fuck you!" I said playfully. Just then, he grabbed me around my belly and pushed me to the bedroom. Keep in mind that he was still butt naked. So his dick was on my ass as he pushed me. Was he trying to blow my mind?!

"Leave me alone!" I shouted while giggling loudly. He forced me on to the bed and starting poking my belly again.

Soon I forced him underneath me and held his hands to either side of him.

"I'm gonna get revenge on you." I said while moving my face towards his hips. I stopped when I got to his lower part and I moved my tongue up and down the side of it slowly.

"Uh! No Gee stop!" He moaned with pleasure.

"NO!" I screamed as I spun him around. His face was now stuffed into a pillow.

I was kinda nervous about what I was about to do because I wasn't experienced, but I just went for it.

Frank:

I could hardly breathe with my face plunged into the pillow, so I turned my head sideways and glanced behind me to see what Gerard was about to do.

I felt him slide his lower part into my ass. It hurt but it felt fucking good! He started thrusting his hips back and forth, getting faster each time.

"YES YES YEEESSSSS!" I screamed on top of my lungs. I started exhaling heavily. He forced in it deeper and I yelped with pain as I could feel his sweat dripping on my back.

"DEEPER!" I screamed violently. Gerard shoved it in deeper and thrusted faster and more violently.

"UH! UH! UH!" I heard him scream, "FRANK! I'M GOING TO BLOW!" He yelled out loud while pulling his lower part out of my ass. He exploded all over the bed and the back of my legs.

"Ha! Sorry Frank!" He exhaled breathlessly.

I spun around to face him and smacked my lips into his. We madeout violently for about thirty seconds. Gasping for air every so often because we were still out of breath.

"OH SHIT! The recording room!" I yelled with my eyebrows raised high above my eyes.

"OH FUCK!" Gerard yelled slamming his hand on his forehead. We both got dressed in such a speed that I don't recall putting on underwear.

We ran across the hallway like to teenage girls racing after their favourite celebrity for an autograph. Gerard slammed the door open and we both tripped into the room. We stood breathlessly as our bandmates stared at us in disgust.

"LATE LATE LATE!" Ray shouted shaking his head. Bob starting laughing like a mad cow, which made me wonder if he knew what we were up to.

"You guys have missed the writing of the first verse to the new song." Mikey said handing us each a sheet of paper with chords and lyrics written on them. Bob was still laughing endlessly.

"What's so funny, Bob?" I asked crossing my arms and frowning.

"Oh... nothing. Just the banging I heard coming from the left of my bedroom wall this morning." He said trying to hold in a laugh. Gerard's face went blood-red. I'd never seen his face go that color before.

"What banging?" I asked trying to act like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Y'know... The banging, and screaming." He said with a snotty smile.

"Well this place is haunted." Said Mikey without a clue of what Bob meant.

"Yeah!" Shouted Gerard in agreement.

"Then would you like to explain why you two were so late?" Bob asked desperate for everyone to get on the same page as him.

"Gerard and I were in the game room." I said glancing at Gerard.

"Lies!" Bob yelled, "I walked passed the game room and no one was in there!" He argued.

Gerard and I stood in contemplation for a few seconds. Should I just spill it? Or could I come up with a better excuse?

"Look, Bob. If you're so interested in what me and Gerard were doing then I'll just tell you." I said in frustration. Gerard looked at me in shock and shook his head in great speed.

"We were writing a new song." I said shrugging.

"Oh." Bob yelled in disappointment, "Then let's hear it!" He said in a snotty manner.

Gerard's jaw dropped as he headed towards the microphone. He was probably thinking about what an ass I am. I grabbed my guitar off its stand and began to strum an introduction that I just randomly composed at that moment. Gerard listened to the melody for a few seconds before beginning to spit out lyrics off the tip of his tongue.

"Well when you go. Don't ever think, I'll make you try to stay. And maybe when you get back, I'll be off to find another way. When after all this time that you still owe, you're still a good for nothing I don't know. So take your gloves and get out. Better get out, while you can."

It sounded as if Gerard was refering it to Lindsey. I waited for him to stop singing before I burst into a loud strum allowing him to sing a chorus.

"WHEN YOU GO AND WOULD YOU EVEN TURN TO SAY... I DON'T LOVE YOU, LIKE I DID, YESTERDAY!" He sang on the top of his lungs. His voice was so smooth and he hit perfect notes as I strummed in time with his singing.

Everyone clapped. Ray started jotting down lead chords for the song while Mikey starting scribbling bass tabs on a plain sheet of paper. Bob sat down at the drums and started coming up with a beat for the song. He was obviously feeling stupid for arguing with us earlier now that we proved him wrong; or so he thought.

"Wow you guys! That song is definitely going on the tracklist!" Ray shouted from the operating desk.

Gerard glanced at me with a childish smile and I giggled. I leaned over to his ear.

"Close call." I whispered into it. He put his finger on my chin and pushed my face to the side while he leaned into my ear.

"You're so sexy when you're nervous." He whispered in a seductive voice. His breath was still so fresh from the toothpaste and it blew cold on my neck. I so badly wanted to kiss him, but our bandmates would probably hang themselves at the shock of the sight.

I yanked away from Gerard and picked up my guitar to distract my urges. Gerard walked to the couch with a writing pad and started jotting down song ideas.

About three brutal hours of not being able to kiss Gerard dragged by. During the process of finishing up these two songs I kept glancing at him from across the room. He would lift his eyes to mine and quickly glance away before anyone would notice us staring at each other. The songs were coming along great. I really enjoyed writing them.

"Time to wrap this up!" Shouted Mikey grabbing his bass and heading towards the the door which led to the glass recording studio. I followed close behind him with my guitar and headed towards a stool which was placed behind a microphone. As I got up a pain shot through my ass and up my spine.

"OW! SHIT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I grabbed my ass and hopped around like someone had just kicked me. After about a minute of excruciating pain, I realized why it hurt so much.

"Jeez Frank... You get fucked up the ass or something?" Bob asked laughing in a bitchy manner. Gerard's cheeks went bright red and he hid behind his writing pad.

"No. I fell off the bed this morning." I lied. Bob shrugged and began to beat at the drums as we all started recording our brand new song 'I Don't Love You', the song Gerard and I completely just winged.

The song turned out amazing. We sat at the recording desk playing it back over and over. Then we recorded the song Gerard and I had run late to the writing of. It was called 'Disenchanted'. It was kinda slow but very powerful. The aim of this song was about 'dreams'. It was Ray who came up with the idea. It was about Dreams, but in a very dark, depressive kind of way I guess.

After playing the song back we highfived eachother.

"Nice job guys!" Mikey shouted with a huge grin.

In that moment Gerard and I shot out of the room and headed across the hall.

"You hungry?" Gerard asked rubbing his belly.

"Extremely." I replied. Gerard sat on the railing of the stairs and slid down all the way to the bottom. It looked so fun, so I tried it for myself. Sure I ended up face down at the bottom of the staircase but it was fun in the moment I guess.

"HOLY CRAP! FRANK BABY ARE YOU OKAY?!" Gerard screamed while rushing towards me.

"Yeah, just a bit retarded now, I guess." I laughed.

Gerard helped me up as we watched the other guys rush out of the recording room.

"Gerard, Frank? We're going swimming... Wanna come?" Mikey asked with a smile. I shook my head at Gerard with a great speed.

"Uhhh, no thanks bro. We'll hang out later. Promise." Gerard yelled back at Mikey. Mikey's face dropped as he dragged his feet to his room in disappointment.

"Damn Gee, I don't mind if you go swimming with your brother for a few minutes." I said while following Gerard into the kitchen.

"I hate swimming. And besides... I wanna spend time with you." He said switching on the kettle and reaching for the fridge door. He pulled out a delicious looking pie and pulled a knife out of the drawer. He began to slice the pie into separate pieces.

"But he's your brother, Gee." I said grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard.

"I know." Gerard said with a sigh while handing me a plate with pie on it. I took my plate and placed it beside me while I applied hot water to the coffee powder I just threw into the mugs. I handed Gerard his coffee while he took a huge bite of pie, leaving huge crumbs across his cheeks.

"Hahaha! You should see your face!" I laughed, pointing at his face.

"What?! What's wrong with it?!" He asked looking worried. I put my mug down and walked closer to him. I licked the crumbs off his cheeks slowly.

"FRANK!" He yelled with his eyes wide open. I laughed as he playfully pushed me away from him. I turned around to face the counter and took an enormous bite of my pie. I felt a hard thing on my ass as I bit my pie. I glanced back to see Gerard pretending to do me up the ass.

"What are you doing?!" I mumbled with a mouth full of pie.

"Nothing." He said in a sassy way while taking a last bite of his pie. He swallowed down his coffee and watched as I finished my pie.

After our lunch we headed for Gerard's bedroom. As we were walking up the stairs I heard a banging sound coming from the roof.

"What's that?" Gerard asked looking concerned. I gazed up at the ceiling and noticed a red patch growing on it.

"Is that... Blood?" Gerard asked in shock. We headed for the stairs and ran up them with haste. We followed the banging sound until we reached a door with a bent handle. It was slightly open. I pushed it open further and scanned the room. It was and old hospital room, with a hospital bed and a drip right next to it. I looked closer at the bed and saw someone laying in it with blood dripping from the bottom of the bed.

"Are you alright?!" Gerard yelled at the person. They didn't respond. We rushed over to the bed and stood on either side of it.

"I-I ha-have can-cer." The person said from underneath a blanket. I yanked the blanket off to discover that no one was there.

"Where are you?!" Gerard yelled at thin air.

"Well that was creepy." I said looking around the room. I looked to the right of the room and noticed a hole in the wall. It was pitch black on the inside.

"In there!" Gerard pointed while running closer to the hole. I grabbed his sleeve and yanked him to my body.

"Don't you dare go in there!" I said giving him a serious glare.

"But someone needs our help!" Gerard glared at the hole.

"I don't care. We both don't know what's in there or what it wants. I'm not losing my boyfriend to a 'ghost' or whatever that thing is in there!" I wrapped my arms around Gerard and turned his back to the hole.

"You said boyfriend." Gerard said with a smile. He kissed my neck.

"Yeah... Because you belong to me now. Property of Frank Iero." I said resting my hand at the back of his neck.

"Look, if you really wanna see what's in there, we'll go together." I said walking towards the hole. I stuck my head in and looked left to right. Seemed like a secret passage of some sort. Gerard took out his lighter from his back pocket, due to the fact he was a smoker, he always had one on him. Speaking of smoking, he hadn't smoked in the passed three days we've been here. Must be my sexiness distracting him from smoking.

He handed the lighter to me and I held it out in front of me. I stepped in the hole and held out my hand to Gerard. As I took his hand I helped him inside.

We began to walk left. The floor creaked, it was made of wood.

"Hey... What's that?" Gerard asked calmly while pointing in front of us. I held the flame lower and saw a broken baby doll. Gerard picked it up and turned it's face towards us.

"Ahh! Shit!" Gerard screamed while dropping the doll. His scream echoed through the passage.

"WHAT?" I yelled looking concerned.

"Something bit the shit out of me!" Gerard said holding his hand in front of the lighter. He had a red lump on the back of his hand. I held the lighter close to the doll as I picked it up, and noticed a huge, black and red spider running off the doll towards my hand.

"YAHHH AHHHH!" I screamed as I threw the doll on the floor violently. I squished the spider with all my might and jumped on top of the dead remains until there was nothing left of it. I hate spiders, they're literally my biggest fear. I am so scared of things with creepy, crawly legs and shit.

"Okay Frank its dead!" Gerard screamed while laughing and pulling me towards him. I shook with disgust from what had just almost crawled on my hand. I looked at Gerard's hand.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor!" I yelled, yanking him towards the hole.

"NO!" He screamed in resistance, "We have to see who needs our help." He said calmly.

"But what if it was poisonous?" I asked him looking serious.

"I don't care!" He yelled in my face. He grabbed my hand and started walking down the passage. I was so concerned about that bite.

Soon we came up to an old rocking chair.

"What the hell is this thing doing here?" Gerard asked while running his hand on the chair. I shrugged. The chair started rocking by itself. Gerard bounced back and held on to me in fear.

"Hello, boys." Something said from behind the chair. It sounded like the same voice I heard the other day. An old woman's voice.

"Fancy some tea?" It asked us. A tea cup was floating in mid air in front of my eyes. It thrusted forward and shattered on my head. I fell backwards on to the ground. The last thing I remember before completely passing out was seeing Gerard on the floor being dragged away into the darkness. I could hear him screaming my name.

"Ger-ard...?" I barely managed to whisper.

I was knocked out completely.

A/N - Just wanted to point out that this is fiction and I don't own any of these characters! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Welcome To The Black Parade

Frank:

I lifted my head up weakly and placed my hand on my head. I removed it and noticed my hand was full of blood from touching my head. It took me a couple of seconds to remember what had happened before I jumped up and stuck my arms out in front of me in the darkness.

"GERARD? GERARD WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed with tears in my eyes.

"GERARD?!" I yelled again. I fell to my knees and began to ball my eyes out. It was completely pitch black. No light in the passage whatsoever. I stood up with shaking knees and began to pull myself down the passage. I was breathing heavily and my heart was racing.

Gerard:

I woke up in what looked as though it was a library. Books everywhere, on shelves, on desks and in cases. The room was filled with a dim light and looked very clean and up-to-date. I was laying on a red couch, one of those old fashioned wood-framed couches. I sat up and looked around. There was a main desk in front of a large shelf of books. Behind the desk stood a chair which had a large, red back piece facing me.

"Good afternoon, Mr Way." Someone said from behind the chair. The chair spun to face me, and to my surprise, Johnny was sitting in the chair, looking very much alive and healthy.

"Johnny..?" I asked looking confused. He was wearing one of those see-through glass lenses on his one eye. He took it off and placed it on the desk while standing up and grabbing a walking stick. He could walk perfectly fine, but I suppose he thought the stick made him look more elegant.

"I see you and your lover have met my Mama." He said with an insane looking smile.

"Wait... That crazy bitch who whacked my boyfriend over the head with a fucking tea cup IS YOUR MOTHER?!" I asked with pure anger.

"Do not raise your voice, Mr Way. And yes, she is my Mama. She likes hiding in the walls for some peculiar reason. Don't you Mama?" Johnny asked thin air. I tilted my head in disgust. He was insane. And more importantly: Who was he and where did he come from?  
"I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly... Are you?" I asked curiously.

"My dear boy. I am but a spirit of the mansion," he said with mad looking eyes, "I have lived here for many years and I don't intend on leaving until I have reason to."

My jaw dropped. This guy was mad. I had to fight my way out this room. Not that I considered violence as an answer but how else was I going to escape this mad man?  
I thrusted my body towards him and attempted to smash his face in with my fist. As I brought my fist to his face, he disappeared.

"Oh no, no, no, Mr Way. That is being impolite." He said from behind me. I was in shock. How the fuck did he get behind me. I spun my fist around to try and punch him again. This time he appeared in his desk chair.

"It's no use. Mr Way. Take a seat why don't you?" He suggested while holding his hand out to the couch.

I sat down in frustration.

"How did you do that?" I asked him seriously.

"Oh, Mr Way, let us not ponder in matters which do not concern my reason for your visit." He said crossing his fingers and resting his hands on his desk.

"Okay... What do you want?"

"Well, Mr Way, how do I begin? It all started when I was a young boy. I had a father who loved me dearly, and to express his love, he took me and my Mama into the City, one gloomy day. He showed me an extraordinary Marching Band which flooded the City streets. I had seen a Marching Band before, but this one set off a world of questions in the back of my mind. The people in this Marching Band were dressed in black, not a bright color filled the streets whatsoever. They were on a float which had the words 'The Black Parade' inscribed at the bottom. The Black Parade became my most cherished memory. As I watched the Parade march passed me, my father asked me the most important questions anyone has ever asked me. He asked 'Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten and the damned? Will you defeat them, your demons and all the non believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day, I'll leave you a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join The Black Parade?' I was so confused at my father's questions. After we had reached our home and I had gone into my room, I heard Mama scream such a loud, ear splitting yell, that my heart began to race. I ran out of my bedroom and saw my father on the ground with blood pouring out of his mouth. I rushed to his side, but it was too late. He was dead. Mama sat me down a week after his funeral and explained that he had cancer, and was dying day by day. From that day on, my father's questions made more sense. After two years of living alone with my Mama, I decided to join the war. I wrote my Mama many letters from the war, as I missed her dearly. When I had finished my duties with the war I had decided to move to this country and build a mansion with my father's money. I named it after my surname; Paramour. After living here for many years my depression had started to drive me insane. I shot myself in the head and was found a week later, dead, in this very chair. My Mama came to live here after I passed away and she too died herself after a few years. And now our spirits haunt this house as it rightfully belongs to us." Johnny crossed his legs.

"Wow, I'm speechless... I" I tried to speak but Johnny cut me off.

"Hold your horses, Mr Way, I haven't reached my conclusion quite yet." He said holding his index finger straight up as if to stop me from saying another word.

"The reason I have brought you here is to ask you a simple question. You see, Mr Way, year and year again different bands and musicians have come here to record. All these years they have thought this place to be haunted, which it is, but we were not haunting them. We were trying to get their attention. All these other musicians would just up and leave assuming we would hurt them. We were just trying to get their attention. Luckily for Mama and I, you have all stayed. You haven't left in a hurry. So now I ask you, will you send a message to this dark world for me, Mr Way?" Johnny asked looking anxious.

"What message..?" I asked looking concerned.

"Will you warn the world of the depression that comes with loss of a loved one? Will you tell the world, through your music, to carry on? To relate to them? You see, Mr Way, God hasn't let me into Heaven just yet. He still has one last task for me, and that task is to ask you these questions. Once you have done what I have asked of you, God will allow me to leave this world behind for eternal peace. So, I asked YOU, Mr Way, to do this for me? For my Mama? For my peace? For your peace?" Johnny glared deep into my eyes. I knew that if I accepted this, I would have to put my heart and soul into my music, which I was more than happy to do. He had been through a lot, much like me when my grandmother died. He just wanted to go home, to be with his father again. How could I say no?

"Johnny, I accept." I said with tears streaming down my face. Johnny smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Way. You have now promised to set me free. There will be obstacles ahead of you. But keep in mind that I will be next to you every step of the way." Johnny faded into thin air.

I exhaled deeply in shock of what just happened. I scanned the room for an exit and noticed a door to the left of the room.

Frank:

I ran down the stairs and through the hallway banging on everyone's doors with tears pouring from my eyes. Ray, Mikey and Bob slammed their doors open in concern. I feel to my knees on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Oh my gosh, Frank, what happened?" Mikey asked placing his hand on my shoulder. I was crying so hard that I couldn't speak, my words came out like spaghetti.

"Frank. Deep breath in, and out." Ray demanded calmly while holding me up on the floor. Bob looked extremely concerned. I felt a pain in my stomach and I started to gag. I threw up all over the floor, luckily missing the guy's shoes.

"SOMEONE CALL OUR MANAGER!" Ray screamed while wrapping his hoodie around me. Mikey ran down the stairs in a hurry to seek our manager.

"Where's Gerard?" Bob asked with a worried look. I cried even harder at the mention of his name. I was so worried about him. Where was he? What took him? Was it hurting him?

Mikey and our manager came rushing up the stairs.

"Frank, what is going on, sweetie?" Our manager asked while stroking my head.

"S-s-s-something to-o-k G-G-G-erard!" I cried out.

"I'm right here." I heard from behind me. I threw Ray's hoodie on the ground and spun around to face Gerard. He looked different. His hair was cut extremely short and it was dyed white.

''Ger-ard, is th-at you?" I asked limping towards him.

"Yes, its me, Frankie!" He said with tears flooding his eyes. I slammed into his arms holding him tighter than I've ever held him before in my life.

"Where's your hair?" I asked with a weak laugh.

"I'll explain later." He whispered into my ear.

"Okay... What in the name of Batman is going on?" Mikey asked using his geeky comic book humor. Gerard laughed, still clinging on to me with all his strength.

"Let's just say, I met up with a friend who has given me some good ideas for the album." Gerard said calmly before gazing down into my eyes.

After everything had settled down, I headed back to Gerard's room while he went to the kitchen to make me a cup of coffee. I snuggled into Gerard's blanket and shivered at the cold weather which had just come up. It was now eight at night and I was freezing. I needed Gerard to hold me.

Gerard pushed the door open and stepped inside. He shut the door and locked it. He took off his jacket and shoes and handed me my cup of coffee before he snuggled in next to me.

"Baby, what happened earlier?" I was so worried about you." I asked while stroking Gerard's head. I sipped my coffee while Gerard explained who he met and what he asked him to do. I was in shock. At first I didn't believe him, but I knew that Gerard would never lie to me.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain the haircut." I said with a playful death stare.

"I want to respect those who lost their lives to cancer." Gerard said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"But your gorgeous hair! It gone!" I shouted while climbing on top of him.

"Well, if you love me you won't care how I look." Gerard said gazing up into my eyes. I leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"I'm just pulling your leg." I said into his ear.

Gerard slammed his mug on to the bedside table and jerked me underneath him. He pulled the blanket completely over the both of us and stared into my eyes.

"Frank, you mean the world to me. I need you to know that." He said right before gazing at my lips. He leaned towards my mouth and kissed me with great passion.

"I know. But I love you more." I said unzipping his pants. He kicked his pants off and unzipped mine. He ripped off his underwear first and then mine. We pulled our shirts over our heads and tossed them at the floor.

"Frank, I'm about to show you how much I want you. Forever." Gerard said nervously.

"Then baby, be my guest." I said closing my eyes.

Gerard ran his tongue down my body from my neck down to my hips. He stopped when his tongue reached my lower part. I moaned with pleasure as he put my whole length in his mouth. He moved his head back and fourth slowly, groaning as he did it. I shut my eyes tightly with pleasure. But I could feel myself building up.

"Gerard... Stop. I'm gonna explode!" I managed to moan out. Gerard didn't stop.

I exploded into his mouth. I watched as he swallowed and pulled away. He coughed on it a bit.

"Mmmm. Frank flavor!" He thrusted his head back laughing.

"You creep!" I shouted while pulling his face towards mine and kissing him. While gazing into my eyes he grabbed my lower part in his hands and started moving it up and down in a great speed. I once again shut my eyes while pleasure and clenched my teeth together with pleasure.

"OH, YES BABY! UH! UH! UH!" I screamed out loud, much louder than I've ever screamed when doing this with Gerard before.

He soon removed his hand and rubbed his hands up and down the sides of my thighs. I knew what he was about to do. I got myself in position as he forced his lower part into my asshole. He started moving his hips back and fourth faster and harder than he'd ever moved them with me before. I was hitting my head on the wall each time he thrusted harder into me.

"FRANK!" He managed to scream out before exploding into my ass. He slowly pulled his lower part out of my ass and fell beside me on the bed. We were still completely under the blanket.

"Wow." Gerard said while gazing with wide eyes at the ceiling.

"Yeah..." I said gazing wide-eyed at the ceiling as well.

Gerard threw his arms around me as I nestled into his body. I sniffed him.

"Fuck, Gee. You need a shower." I said laughing. Gerard sniffed me as well.

"So do you." He laughed as he kissed my cheek.

He walked over to the drawers and took out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. He slid over to the drawer beside it and pulled out a pair of underwear. I remember seeing his naked, pale ass walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door before I smiled and gave an 'in love' sigh before falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Frank's Discovery

Mikey:

I was so frustrated with Gerard and Frank. Why were they both being so distant? Like what the actual fuck? I mean, I wasn't being annoying or anything.

I stormed across the hallway and slammed the door to my room as I threw myself inside. I looked in the mirror and noticed my hair was looking disgusting. It needed a change. Maybe a trim and a different color.

I remember having some black hair dye in my bag from the last tour we did. I meant to dye it black for that tour but I didn't have the time. I reached in my bag, pulled out the packet of dye and hung my head over the basin.

I stood there for about half an hour when finally my hair was completely black. I grabbed some scissors out of the bathroom cupboard and trimmed my hair with haste. It looked way better now. I was just concerned with my brother's hair. Like, why was it white? He's not a grampa. He didn't need white hair.

Speaking of Gerard, I know that something strange is going on with him. He's never this distant towards me and he's never so close to Frank. A couple hours ago while I was passing Gerard's room to get to the tv lounge, I heard some really weird noises. I heard like... This kind of screaming? And I stopped and put my ear on the door, and I heard this banging on the wall. So I looked through the key hole and faintly saw something moving up and down under a blanket. I thought I heard Frank yelling my brother's name from inside. Wait a minute... It just struck me. EWWWWWWWWW! SICK! GROSS! NO! My brother was banging Frank! Oh shit! That's disgusting. My face scrunched at the thought of it and I grabbed a pillow and shoved my face into it with force.

I can't believe my own brother, who has a girlfriend, is gay with our bandmate! That's sick! He told me he's straight! Look, don't get me wrong, I'm not a homophobe, but that's my brother! Getting screwed around with while he's in a relationship with Lindsey!

I had to confront him about his shit! I ran across the hall with a violent expression rolling up my sleeves. I wasn't leaving Gerard's room without having a nice, long chat with him.

Gerard:

As I got dressed after I had a hot shower, I pulled out a pack of cigarettes from my back pocket. I grabbed a lighter from my other pocket and inhaled a deep breath of smoke. Shit, I hadn't smoked in days. I glanced down at my hand which was completely clear; no spider bite. I wonder why its healed... Its almost like someone treated it.

I opened the bathroom door and headed into the bedroom. I looked at Frank who was laying on my bed fast asleep. He looked so adorable when he slept. I just wanted to cuddle with him, but I knew he needed some rest after all the stress he endured. I looked at his head and noticed that the mark from where he had gotten knocked out with a tea cup was completely gone; not a single scratch was on his perfect face. Maybe Johnny or Mama were looking after us now that I'd promised to do what they asked of me.

"OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR GERARD ARTHUR WAY!" I heard from outside my door with multiple knocks. It was Mikey, what did he want now?!

"I'm coming Mikey calm down. Jeez." I moaned as I opened the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Mikey yelled in my face.

"Shhhh! You're going to wake Frank up!" I said pointing to Frank on my bed.

"WHAT IS HE DOING IN YOUR BED? I KNEW IT!" Mikey screamed while throwing his arms around frantically.

"Okay, okay, Mikey let's finish this conversation outside!" I whispered while pulling Mikey out of the room and shutting the door.

Mikey ran down the stairs while gripping the sleeve of my shirt in his hand. I battled to keep up with him down the stairs but eventually we made it. He forced me into the lounge and threw me on to the couch violently. I fell on the couch and rolled like a helpless creature while trying to get up to face my brother.

"YOU DICK! YOU ARE FUCKING FRANK BEHIND LINDSEY'S BACK!" Mikey yelled while grabbing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Mikey... please try to understand... I love Frank so much!" I protested trying to force Mikey's hands off of my shoulders.

"I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE MY OWN BROTHER WOULDN'T TELL ME THIS!" Mikey said pulling me up by my shirt. He tossed me on to the floor (which was carpeted, luckily) and climbed on top of me. He began punching me in the belly.

"SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed breathlessly while my brother winded me. I grabbed his shoulders to try and hold him back. We were struggling and I slapped him across the face. He paused for a few seconds with his face turned to the direction I slapped it to. I knew I shouldn't have done that because now I was in deep shit.

"GRRRRRRRRRR!" Mikey growled while slapping me continuously across the face, alternating each side of my face with every slap. He must have slapped me about thirteen times before Ray came rushing to my aid.

"MIKEY STOP IT!" Ray yelled trying to pull Mikey off of me. Mikey fought Ray's arms away. Ray dived on Mikey to yank him off of me. Keep in mind that I now was being squished by two grown men. Bob came running down the stairs and stood in shock before trying to pull me out from underneath Mikey and Ray. Mikey starting punching all three of us rapidly while we all struggled with each other. Frank must have woken up from all the screaming and came walking sleepily into the lounge. When he spotted me underneath everyone he ran towards us. On the way he rolled up his sleeve and pulled back his fist before snapping it into Mikey's cheek. Mikey slid off of us and on to the floor. He was out cold. I coughed as Ray and Bob got off of me. They dusted themselves off before dropping down to Mikey to see if he was alright.

"Holy shit, is he alright?" I asked with a worried look.

"Yeah, he's just knocked out." Bob said rushing to the kitchen for an ice-pack.

"Gerard, are you okay?" Frank asked lifting me up into his arms. It took me a while to get my balance but Frank was holding me so I wouldn't fall.

"Yeah..." I replied hugging Frank.

"Why did he attack you, Gerard?" Ray asked looking shocked.

"We had a misunderstanding." I replied.

Ray picked up Mikey and walked up the stairs. Frank and I followed close behind. Ray placed Mikey on his bed and walked out of the room. Bob ran in with an ice-pack and held it to Mikey's jaw. I took the ice-pack from Bob.

"Its okay, Bob. I got it." I said smiling at Bob. He nodded and smiled before walking out of Mikey's room.

"Mikey know's." I said glancing at Frank.

"Oh shit!" Frank yelled while gripping his head in his hands.

"But its fine. I'll talk to him when he wakes up." I said calmly.

Frank:

I left the room when Mikey woke up. I didn't want to see Mikey after I hit him like that. I felt bad, he was my friend and I hurt him.

I took a left and went down a hallway. I just wanted to keep walking until Gerard had finished speaking to Mikey. I had to keep myself distracted from wanting Gerard in my arms.

I walked down a flight of stairs which I came across. I didn't take note of where I was going. What a dick.

There was obviously rotting wood on the staircase. As I stepped down to the next step my foot cracked the step and I fell through. I landed in a pile of wood as dust floated around me. I coughed. I was winded from landing on my back. And landing on wood was very helpful, now was it?

I glanced around to see where I was. It was extremely dark. There were spider webs everywhere. A shiver shot down my spine as I observed them to see if spiders were occupying them. Luckily, there were no spiders.

I walked straight ahead trying to look for an exit. There was no way I was getting out of the hole I fell through, it was too far up.

I heard a noise coming from behind me. It was almost like a giggle of some sort. Like a little girl's giggle. I froze on the spot with terror.

"Is your name Frankie?" The voice asked.

I didn't look behind me. I kept my body dead still and nodded slowly. I could hear foot steps coming up behind me. My heart was racing, I could hear it beating.

Three little girls wearing white dresses came from behind me and stood in a straight row before me. They all had beautiful long, blonde locks and shiney blue eyes. They were the most pretty little things I've ever laid my eyes on.

The one on the far left took my hand in hers and ran her soft, little fingers over my knuckle tattoos. I was so scared. Were these girls ghosts or something? Were they alive? If they were what were they doing down here. I knew they were harmless, I could just tell they weren't going to hurt me.

"You like those, huh?" I asked the little girl who was touching my knuckle tattoos. She looked up at me with an adorable smile and nodded her head.

"I wuv pictures." One of the other little girls said yanking at the bottom of my shirt, gesturing me to bend down to face them. I bent down and and rolled up my sleeves. I held my arms out for them to see my full arm's worth of tattoos.

"Wow! Look dere! Pwetty pictures!" Said the last little girl while gripping my arm in awe.

"What are your names?" I asked smiling at them.

"I'm Isabella." Said the one little girl.

"My name is Adie!" Smiled the other little girl.

"Nattie." The last little girl said nestling her head under my arm to get a closer look at my neck tattoo.

"And if I may, how do you three pretty little girls know my name is Frankie?" I asked with a curious smile.

"Mama told us all about you." Isabella smiled.

"Mama? Oh yes! How do you girls know Mama?" I asked remembering all Gerard had told me about Mama.

"Mr Johnny and Mama keep us safe down here. Miss Dana locked us away down here because she says we are ugly little girls." Nattie said with tears swelling in her eyes.

"She said we were a mistake and she doesn't want us to be her babies anymore." Adie cried. All three of the girls' faces were flooding with tears.

"Oh no! Don't cry!" I yelled grabbing them in my arms as they clung on to me. I wanted to cheer them up.

"Why did the man throw butter out of the window?" I asked them with a smirk. They sniffed and gazed up at my face.

"Because he wanted to see butterfly!" I said with a smile. All three of the girls laughed loudly and their tears dried up.

"You are funny Mr Frankie!" Isabella yelled with a huge grin. I held them close to me as I hugged them tightly.

"Now, do you beautiful young ladies know how to get out of here?" I asked them while I played with Adie's golden blonde hair. All three of the girls pointed to a door with an enormous lock on it. I picked them all up in my arms and walked over to the door. There was a key at the top of the door frame.

"Nattie, sweetie, will you reach for that key for Mr Frankie please?" I asked Nattie as she was nearest to the door. I held on to her tightly as she reached for the key. She pushed it into the lock and used both of her hands to twist the key. The door creaked open and I kicked it open wider.

We came out of a door in the third floor's hallway. I walked down the hallways and up to the stairs as the girls clung on to me. I spotted Dana walking to the kitchen.

"DANA! STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled aggressively. Dana glared at me and the girls. She walked up to us.

"How did you find them?" She asked calmly.

"That doesn't matter! Why are you keeping these girls locked up?!" I demanded.

"Because their father was a bastard and I want no memory of him whatsoever!" Dana said glaring at the girls.

"Dana, they're your kids! You're supposed to love them unconditionally!" I yelled in her face. Dana's face grew evil looking.

"I can take you to court for this!" I yelled.

"Oh please, Mr Iero! Your little 'gig salary' couldn't afford to take me to court even if all your bandmates put all their allowences together!" She laughed wickedly.

Just then Gerard and Mikey came running up the stairs.

"She locked these girls away under the stairs!" I shouted in Gerard and Mikey's direction. Their faces turned to Dana with confusion.

"Lies! Don't believe a word he says!" Dana said glaring at me in disgust.

"YOU ARE LYING MISS DANA!" Shouted Isabella.

"You cannot possibly believe a little girl Mr Way!" Dana said looking at both Gerard and Mikey.

"Yeah, sure its hard to believe the girl. But I believe Frank." Gerard said glaring at Dana.

After Gerard gathered the rest of the band members he called the police. They took Dana away for questioning and left us with the little girls. Gerard and I found a room right next door to Mikeys which had three small beds in it. We decided to let the girls stay there for a few nights until we could figure out what to do with them.

I took the girls to the bathroom and gave them a good bath. They were filthy from being locked away for so long.

Gerard made everyone some pancakes for dinner and we all sat in the lounge eating together. The girls were so hungry they were first to finish their pancakes.

"Thank you Mr Gee!" They all shouted at once while getting up to put their plates in the kitchen.

"Pleasure!" He yelled back at them with a smile.

I smiled at him as he glanced up at me with a shy smile and quickly looked away. The girls came back into the lounge.

"Bed time girls!" I shouted noticing them yawning.

"No Mr Frankie, we're not sleepy!" Adie shouted with a huge yawn.

"You can't fool me ya little Princesses!" I shouted while pinning them down an tickling them. I picked them up and threw them over my shoulders while they giggled nonstop. I tucked them in a switched off the light before shutting their bedroom door.

After dinner everyone headed to their rooms to sleep. Gerard and I ran for his bedroom.

"Fuck I missed you!" Gerard shouted in my face while slamming me on the bed and kissing me.

We ripped off each of our pants. He moved his hand towards my lower part. Before he could grab it I blocked his hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking concerned.

"Let me..." I said calmly while moving my hand to his lower part.

I pinned him down underneath me as I gripped his lower part and moved it back and fourth.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Home Is Where Your Heart Is

Gerard:

I shut my eyes with pure pleasure as Frank gripped my lower part and moved it up and down in such perfection that I bagan to drool. He began sweating and I could feel it dripping on my bare chest off of his chin. I was breathing heavily as he delivered so much passion that it made me contemplate if I did a better job than him.

"YES YES FRANK! UH- AHHH, DON'T STOP!" I yelled out grabbing him behind the neck. He sat up straight and moved his body further down.

I could feel him inhale deeply before pushing his lower part deeply into my ass. I screamed so loud that I heard it echo in the room above us. I pray to God no one was in there. It felt so good. I didn't even feel any pain, just pleasure.

After about ten minutes, Frank moved his mouth towards my lower part and began sucking on it. It just felt so perfect. Right there. In that moment, my whole life became Frank.

I only wanted him. I didn't feel anything for Lindsey anymore. Not one small portion of my heart was for her. My whole heart's worth of love was for Frank. I hope he feels the same.

"Gee?" Frank asked laying on top of me gazing into my eyes.

"Yes, Frankie." I replied stroking his cheek.

"What did Mikey say about us being together?"

"It took some explaining, Frankie. But I let him know how much you mean to me and he understood." I replied.

"Good." Frank replied resting his head on my chest.

ONE WEEK LATER:

"YES! That's number seven done!" Ray yelled on top of his voice while writing down the last chord to our seventh song on the album. It was called 'House Of Wolves'. We wrote it about this mansion and the feelings that came along with it. Number six on the album was written by me. I called it 'Welcome To The Black Parade' and wrote every word Johnny had told me in the first couple verses of the song.

The chorus had a powerful message. The message was what Johnny asked me to write in the song ...To carry on, through thick and thin, through darkness and light. I had also written a song about Mama, and that's exactly what I called it. I wanted people to know about Mama too.

So all in all the tracks were becoming more deep and full of feeling as we jotted them done on paper. Majority of the album was what I wanted to write about.

We had a couple professional writers come over and help along the way. To provide more creativity and understanding to the messages of the song.

Ray's guitar skills were incredible, they were getting more powerful each day. He definitely expressed himself with Welcome To The Black Parade more than any other track he wrote down chords for.

Frank's passion was exploding throughout every song and his love for music was becoming stronger as he played. I could see the passion in his eyes.

Mikey was being very quiet, but loud in his music. The music spoke for him. All his emotions put into every verse or every lyric of every song.

Bob was becoming frustrated, though. He seemed as though he wasn't getting his way with any song we wrote, but all he wanted to write about was irrelevant shit. So we didn't allow his songs on to the tracklist.

"Same time tomorrow guys!" Mikey shouted while shutting the door and heading to the kitchen for a snack.

Everyone left the room in a hurry in search of food.

"WAIT YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I get the leftover burger!" Bob yelled at Mikey while chasing him down the staircase.

It was just me and Frank alone in the recording room. I pulled out my sketchpad and slammed my butt into the couch while I began to sketch album cover designs.

"Watcha drawin'?" Frank asked hanging his head over me, peeping at my sketch. I yanked at his shirt and pulled him towards my lips. We kissed eachother passionately.

Frank sat down next to me and snuggled into me while I drew, which made it pretty hard to do, but I didn't mind.

"You wanna play a little game with me?" Frank asked nibbling on my ear.

"I'm kinda busy here." I replied not looking up from my sketch.

"Oh... But don't you wanna go downstairs and do what we do best?" Frank asked grabbing my thigh.

"No, Frank! Dammit, can I just have a little time by myself?!" I yelled in his face. His adorable smile dropped and he stared at the floor.

"Go play with the girls or something." I said concentrating on my drawing.

"Fine. But don't come crying to me later." Frank said slamming the door. At the loud bang of the door I jumped and I messed up my drawing.

"FUCK!" I yelled not sure if I was mad at Frank for slamming the door, or myself for ignoring him.

I threw my sketch pad on the floor and started kicking the instruments around. I slammed my foot into Frank's guitar which luckily didn't break. I glared at the guitar with tears in my eyes. What was wrong with me? Why did I have to ignore him? Its not because I don't love him. Its because I miss my wife. I never thought I would ever miss her again, but now that I've been without her for two weeks I feel lost. I really miss her, but I love Frank more than anything. How does that work?!

I gazed out of the window and saw a car pulling up in front of the gates. The gates opened and the car drove in and parked in the courtyard.

I opened the curtain more to see who it was and Jamia got out of the car. I gasped in shock of her presence.

I looked at the door and saw Frank running out with his arms wide open heading towards Jamia. I watched as he hugged her passionately and kissed her. I shut the curtain and ran for the stairs with my face flooding with tears. I ran outside straight passed Frank and Jamia who were both looking at me with concern. I pushed open the gates with all my strength and began sprinting down the street. I needed to leave. This was all too much.

"GERARD STOP!"I heard from behind me. It was Frank. Why was he running after me?

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE, FRANK!" I yelled picking up a stick and tossing it over my shoulder at him. It must have hit him in the balls because he screamed and stopped chasing me.

I ran with great speed for about four hours until I began walking down the highway. I was stopped several times by fans for pictures. I soon came up to my house and I unlocked my door with my house key and ran up the stairs.

"Gerard? Is that you?" I heard from the bedroom. I slammed the door open and saw Lindsey laying in bed, reading a book. I threw myself on the bed and hugged her with tears in my eyes.

"Baby? Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" She asked with a concerned looked while holding me tightly.

"I j-just missed y-you, Linds." I cried.

"I missed you too sweetie!" She said stroking my hair and kissing my forehead.  
"What's with the hair?!" She asked laughing.

"The new do." I said trying to laugh, "I'm not going back to that hell-hole. I need you, baby."

"The hair is cute!" She said pinching my cheeks, "Look, baby. I know you miss me as much as I miss you, but you have to go back. You have an album to write. I'll be right here when you get back in two months and two weeks." Lindsey reassured.

"But I need you now!" I yelled. At that moment I realized how much I needed Frank much more than Lindsey, but I didn't want him to know that because I could see he needed Jamia more than me.

TWO MONTHS LATER:

Frank:

At this point all of our tracks were done. We finished two weeks earlier than planned. We just wanted to get out of that place. We had a couple of music videos to film, but the writing and recording part was basically done. I was shocked to realize how fast that went.

We got Isabella, Nattie and Adie a new loving family. All of us were sad to see them leave, but it was best for them.

Gerard has been avoiding me this whole time. I take it as a breakup. So yeah... The man who I love more than life itself hates me. Nice.

That day Jamia came over was completely unexpected. I didn't know she was gonna show up like that. So I had to hug her and kiss her. I mean, the woman came all the way from New Jersey to California just to visit for a few days. But I guess the in the time I had to spend with her, Gerard was all alone at night. I don't know where he ran off to that day he saw me and Jamia. It still get's to me.

After Jamia left I tried to talk to Gerard from outside of his door. He didn't respond. Each day we recorded, his face was looking paler and paler. The dude looked like he was dying. His eyes were always bloodshot with huge bags underneath them. His hair was greasy and looked a though he hadn't washed it in days. He was wearing long, black sleeved tops each day. He always looked like he was shaking and he was losing weight rapidly.

Sometimes, during recording, I would notice him glaring at me from the corner of my eye. But I tried not to look at him. It hurt me to see him looking ill like that. Damn, he reeked of smoke. Every day he'd smoke about five cigarettes. That was painful for me too watch.

Above it all, I just wanted my Jelly Tot back. I wanted him with all my heart. I needed him. And I could clearly see that he needed me.

Tonight we're packing our bags, we're leaving tomorrow. I go back to New Jersey. He stays here in Cali. I don't want to leave him, not one tiny bit.

I was determined to get him back. It was about ten at night, but I didn't give a fuck. I stormed across the hallway and banged on his door; No reply.

"Gerard! Let me in or I will break this fucking door down!" I yelled not giving a shit if anyone heard.

Still no reply. I slammed my shoulder into the door and it burst open.

Gerard was sitting in the corner of the room, holding a handgun to his head with a crazed looking smile.

"OH MY GOD! Gerard put that gun down!" I yelled frozen in the spot.

"Why, I would love to Mr Iero... But the voices tell me what to do! Not you! AHAHAHAHA!" He laughed.

He was insane. I could see it. He'd gone mad. I stood still for a couple of seconds watching him smile wildly at me.

"Gerard, listen to me baby, you're going insane... Give the gun to me before you get hurt." I demanded calmly while holding my hand out for the gun.

"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK I'M MAD? AHA! YOU THINK I'M FUCKING MAD?! WELL YOU'RE WRONG! HAHAHA!" He said smiling madly while tears streamed down his face.

"Gerard. This is not you. Listen to me, you are becoming a mad man. You need to give me that gun right now." I said with tears swelling in my eyes.

Gerard looked at the gun for a few moments. He began to ball his eyes out. He threw the gun across the room and fell on to the floor in tears. I ran towards him and pulled him on to my lap. I wrapped my arms around him and nestled my head into his neck.

"Gerard Way, I love you more than anything. Please don't do this to me, don't shut me out. Can we please go back to the way things were? Please baby, I love you!" I yelled with tears pouring out of my eyes.

"Yes, yes Frank. I need you... Every second I-I'm not with y-you, I feel like I'm dying." Gerard said crying into my neck. I kissed him gently on his forehead and wiped his tears away. He was breathing heavily as he tried to stop crying. I began to sing.

"This light, walk the dead. In a solitary style and crash the cemetery gates. In the dress your husband hates. Way down, mark the grave, where the searchlights find us drinking by the, mausoleum door. And they found you on the bathroom floor! I miss you! I miss you so far! And the collision of your kiss, that made it so hard!" I sang with tears in my eyes.

Gerard gripped on to my body tightly as he stopped crying.

"I miss you so far." He said stroking my neck. I leaned down and kissed him.

"But we're leaving tomorrow. You're going back home. I'm gonna die without you, Frank." Gerard said with pain in his eyes.

"Fuck that. I'm not going anywhere." I said seriously.

"But your wife! Your home!" Gerard argued.

"I'll go back to that when I'm ready. But right now I'm not ready to leave you behind. To leave our love behind. Because nothing will break us apart. Nothing." I said grabbing both of his hands and pushing my fingers in between his. At that, Gerard fell asleep in my arms. I carried him to the bed. Damn, he was a heavy mother fucker. I laid him down and I laid next to him as I pulled the blanket over the both of us. I switched the light off and held him close.

Gerard:

I couldn't breathe. It had its hands around my throat again. It was draining my lungs of air.

I saw Frank, sitting on the ledge of the fountain. He was staring at something. I followed his eyes. It was him. The man holding the axe. He was sprinting towards Frank. He lifted his axe over Frank and I dived in front of it.

I was in Johnny's library. Johnny was sitting at his desk.

"Johnny, why am I having these dreams?" I asked Johnny. Flames grew behind Johnny.

"You aren't dreaming, Mr Way." Johnny said as he sat motionless as the flames burnt him violently.

I woke up in a pool of sweat. I heard the shower running. It must have been Frank, taking a shower.

I looked at my phone, it was 10:37am. I covered my face with my hands as I tried to forget the dream I just had.

"Awake?" Frank asked with a smile as he walked butt naked out of the bathroom. I nodded and gave him a naughty looking smile.

"Shake dat ass baby!" I laughed. Frank faced his back towards me and shook his ass in front of my face. I slapped his ass without hesitation.

"OUCH!" He screeched while laughing.

He walked over to my drawers and took out a pair of my jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He dressed himself in my clothes and got back into bed with me.

"I had another night terror." I said kissing Frank. I moved my tongue over his bottom lip and played with his lip ring.

"What happened this time?" He asked playfully biting my neck.

"Johnny said something about it not being a dream." I said biting my lip. Frank bit down on my bottom lip as I moved my tongue around his lip ring.

"The sooner we leave this creepy place, the better." He said licking my neck slowly.

All of our bags were packed and being loaded into the tour bus.

"Good job, boys!" Our manager shouted as he was finishing off his breakfast.

Frank and I couldn't eat. We were too emotional about having to leave each other.

Frank leaned over to my ear.

"Don't stress, baby. I'll be seeing you every night on tour." He said with tears swelling up in his eyes.

"Are you guys okay? Looks like you're crying." Ray asked from the opposite side of the dining room table.

"We're fine, Ray. Just proud of what a success we've all accomplished in such a short time." Frank said trying to smile.

I kept dead quiet the whole time everyone ate.

Soon we were all getting on the bus. Ray and Mikey went straight to the playstation while Bob watched as they played. Frank and I sat on the couch at the back of the bus. We sat as close together as we could. Frank took my hand with a weak smile.

"I don't want you to go." I whispered into his ear with tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Baby, I swear on my life, that I will be with you as soon as I can." Frank replied pushing his forehead against mine.

"No, how am I supposed to be without you until the tour?" I asked kissing him quickly so no one saw.

"I'll come and visit!" Frank said cupping my face in his hands.

"WE'RE MAKING A STOP AT THE GAS STATION!" Our manager yelled from the driver's seat. A perfect opportunity to go to the bathroom with Frank.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: In My Heart I Can't Contain It.

Frank:

The bus snapped backwards as our manager hit the breaks. Gerard and I stuffed some cash into our pockets and dashed out of the bus as we headed towards the bathroom.

Gerard slammed the bathroom stall's door open as I jumped into his arms and kissed him. He threw me on the toilet seat and latched the door. He yanked my pants down and gripped my lower part in his hands. He roughly forced it back and forth as I moaned. He was giving such passion that I began to moan even louder.

"AHH UHH OH OH YES GERARD!" I screamed. We heard someone come into the bathroom. Gerard stopped and removed his hand. I couldn't hold back, so I exploded all over the bathroom stall's floor. I blushed brightly.

We saw someone's shadow outside of the stall.

"Umm... Gerard, Frank? Are you guys in there?" Someone asked while knocking on the door. It sounded like Ray. Oh Fuck. Did I scream too loud?

"Yeah, its Frank. I dunno where Gerard is!" I yelled at Ray.

"But I heard you saying his name." Ray argued.

"Umm, oh! That's 'cause I'm looking for him too!" I yelled. Gerard put a thumbs up at me with a childish smile.

"Oh... Okay. Well the bus is leaving in ten minutes. Let me know if you find him." Ray shouted as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Holy shit! Close one!" Gerard exhaled while opening the door. I pulled up my pants. I tore a piece of toilet paper off and wiped my mess off of the floor.

We headed to the gas station's small shop. Gerard was scanning the shelves for chewing gum and sweets as I walked over to the fridge to get an energy drink. I saw a man with black, fluffy hair turn to face me.

"Oh hey Frank! Long time no see, buddy!" It was Billie Joe Armstrong, from Green Day. We'd met in the past.

"Hey Billie! How's the music comin'? I asked fist-bumping him.

"Oh, its goin' great. Got some ideas for some new albums." Billie said smiling at me.

"Hey dude!" Gerard shouted smiling at Billie Joe. He gave Billie a short hug.

"So I hear you guys went to record at the Paramour." Billie said staring at us with a concerned look.

"Yeah. Some fucked up shit went down in there, man." Gerard replied shaking his head and staring at the floor.

"Fuck. The guys and I were supposed to record there back in the Dookie era. But I was like, no definitely not after I heard what happens to some of the guys down there." Billie said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, good choice!" I smiled at Billie.

"Yep. So guys, I gotta run. Meeting Mike at his house for some song writing in a few minutes." Billie said holding out his fists for us to fist-bump.

"Awesome, man! Good luck!" Gerard smiled while fist-bumping Billie. I gave a him a fist bump and he walked over to the counter to pay. He gave us one last wave before exiting the store.

"I hope you're not gonna buy those." I said looking at the pack of cigerettes Gerard was holding.

"Agghhh. Okay, for you." Gerard said putting them back on the shelf. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. We heard the bus blow its horn. We rushed over to the counter and bought our goodies before heading back on to the bus.

Gerard and I ate our sweets and laughed over old stories while we sat on the couch in the back of the bus. I sipped my energy drink while he sipped on some coffee he had made himself.

"Okay, Gerard, this is your stop!" Our manager said parking outside of Gerard's house. I could feel a pain in my chest. Mt heart felt as though it was being stabbed into by a dagger.

"No." Gerard cried while wrapping his arms around me. I started crying.

"Don't worry baby. We will be together soon. I swear!" I promised him.

He started to shiver as we stood outside of the bus together, it was cold tonight. I grabbed his bags from the bag compartment and dropped them on the floor as he threw his arms around me in floods of tears.

"No! You can't go! No!" He cried into my neck. My face was dripping with tears as I held him tighter than I ever have before.

"Gerard, I will see you again. I promise on my life! I will find a way to you even if I have to walk one thousand miles! I will never let you go!" I whispered with a weak voice.

I took off my black hoodie, which I adored and wrapped it around Gerard's shoulders. He gripped on to it tightly.

"C'mon, get in Frank we gotta go!" Bob shouted from inside of the bus.

"You will see me again." I whispered into his ear and I bit it as I cried.

"I love you more than anything, my Frankie." Gerard whispered into my ear.

"And I love you more than life, my Jelly Tot." I said balling my eyes out.

We stared into eachother's eyes. I gave him one last meaningful hug, before handing him his bags. I stormed into the bus in tears and went straight into the bus's bathroom. I slammed the door and curled up in a ball on the floor crying harder than I ever have.

Gerard:

As I saw that bus pull off and drive away into the night, I saw my heart go with it.

I dried my tears and opened the door to my house. The lights were on and I was hugged at the door by Lindsey. I dropped my bags and gave her a tight hug. I did miss her, but now I'd be missing the love of my life until I saw him again.

THREE MONTHS LATER:

"The albums are on their way to the stores right now!" I yelled happily in Lindsey's face.

"That means there's gonna be a tour soon, right?" Lindsey asked looking just as happy as I was.

Frank:

"So you excited about the albums getting sold today?" Jamia asked me with a smile.

"Very!" I yelled in excitement. My phone rang. I didn't check who was calling. I picked it up and held my ear to it.

"TOUR START'S IN THREE MONTHS!" I heard Gerard say from the other end of the phone. My heart raced as an enormous smile took over my face.

Gerard:

An enormous smile took over my face. I knew that I would be seeing my Frankie again soon. I knew that what I'd learned from all these spirits, all this horror and darkness at the Paramour was for a reason. To bring me closer to Frank and make me a stronger person. The night terrors stopped when I got out of that mansion. I was free from them and right now I was hoping Johnny and Mama would be on their way to Heaven.

I glanced behind me and saw both Johnny and his mother standing at my bedroom window. They were smiling as they waved at me. I smiled at them as they rose up to the sky. They were free. I was free from my depression. The album would be a success and I finally confessed my feelings to Frank.

In that moment I just realized something. I didn't see Ray get back in the tour bus at the gas station a few weeks ago...

Ray:

I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!

A/N - Hello again Killjoys! Hope you enjoyed my story! I'll be writing another one again when I get the chance! Xoxoxo


End file.
